Of Love and Pain
by MirrorImage003
Summary: Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles! You can never get enough of them! Especially when it's Zutara! Drama, Romance, Angst, Humor, you name it, and it's in here. The ratings been changed from K to T, mostly because of language and a few sexual references. Warning: Updates highly sporadic!
1. Chapter 1: Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ATLA.

Hey guys! I've decided to do a bunch of drabbles for Zuko and Katara! I guess Zutara week really got me going. XD

There's going to be a lot of different genres. Humor, Drama, Romance, Angst, you name it!

ALSO! I MIGHT BE TAKING REQUESTS FOR DIFFERENT DRABBLE IDEAS, SO FEEL FREE TO ADD THEM IN A REVIEW!

* * *

Silence.

Nobody moved. Nobody talked.

Everything was still, not daring to even twitch.

Blue and gold eyes began to water, moisture collecting at the corners. It couldn't be helped, really.

Those eyes narrowed as tears soon made their way down their cheeks, falling against their will. Yet, neither moved to wipe them away.

Silence.

Not even the slightest sound broke the quiet. It was all so still, as if-

"Katara! Zuko! The rest of us are going shopping! See ya soon!" Sokka barged into the room before ducking back out.

Both of them blinked due to reflex at the sudden noise. Their eyes widened and they spoke at the same time.

"You blinked first!" Zuko shouted.

"I won!" Katara claimed.

Zuko looked incredulous. "No way! I definitely won!"

"Are you kidding!" Katara yelled back. "I saw you blink first!"

"Fine! Rematch!"

"One, two, three, go!"

Their gazes clashed furiously, and the silence was once again restored.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from ATLA.

Two uploads in one day! Gotta love summer :)

* * *

Katara choked on her tea.

"Zuko," She coughed out. "What are you wearing?"

The Fire Lord who had just entered the palace kitchen walked over to his beautiful girlfriend. He had a blush of red spreading on his cheeks, and surprisingly, it was the only red one could find on him.

"What?" He asked casually as if he did this often. "I can't wear something different once in a while?"

Katara pursed her lips, trying not to laugh as she looked him over. Coming to stand before him, she fingered the hem of the traditional Water Tribe tunic on his chest.

"No," She said with a twinkle in her eye. "It's just not everyday I get to see you in blue."

The rich color made his pale skin look almost creamy. His dark hair contrasted the white lining, and his golden eyes seemed to stand out even more.

Katara smiled, locking her hands behind his neck. "Besides, you look very handsome."

Zuko smirked back and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"Good, because I have to impress your father."


	3. Chapter 3: Ladies First

Disclaimer: ATLA is all Mike and Bryan's.

Wow, three updates in one day! I guess this story has me really going! Enjoy :)

* * *

Her breaths came in harsh gasps, chest heaving and eyes wild. She pressed her back against his, trying to find a way out of this mess. Dozens of _them_ surrounded the pair, slowly closing in. She bent her flowing weapon as he ignited a bright flame. Both were high off adrenaline.

"Ready?" He whispered with a smile.

"Whenever you are." She smirked back.

"Ladies first."

She rolled her crystal blue eyes and growled before suddenly lashing out at the men. He followed her lead, bursts of fire jetting toward the enemies. They rolled and lunged as one, attacking with the ferocity of an army.

No matter how difficult the situation was, she knew her back was always, always covered by his watchful eye. And no matter what happened, he could always count on her to stick with him.

After countless advances, the two halted, once again back to back. The dozens of men that had previously encircled them were now all unconscious, scattered around the moonlit clearing.

"Ready?" She asked, turning to smile at her companion.

"Whenever you are." He answered, golden eyes glowing in the night.

"Ladies first." She smirked.


	4. Chapter 4: Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ATLA.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Katara shouted as she knelt beside him, hands fumbling at his face. "Zuko! Zuko, stay with me!"

He smiled weakly up at her, but the image was gruesome as blood sprouted from his mouth. His body jerked every once and a while, proof of the open wound in his chest.

It had been a regular day, a regular evening. As Fire Lord, Zuko was to attend a meeting in which he would attempt to create peace with the rebels. Everything had been going well. The rebel leaders were tired and worn from the war and were eager to form a treaty.

Katara had watched her fiance from a balcony, happy that the last effects from the hundred years war were finally coming to an end. She saw him take hold of the quill, about to sign the document that would cease anymore bloodshed. But, before the tip could even make a single mark, the nightmare unfolded.

A crazed rebel, insane with loyalty to his beliefs, had come out of nowhere, brandishing a foot long dagger in his hand. Nobody was prepared, not Katara, not the rebel leaders, and certainly not Zuko. Within a blink of an eye, the dagger was plunged deep into her lover's chest.

In an instant Katara had been by his side, ready to heal the wound so they could get on with their life, their future life_ together_.

If only things were that easy.

As her tears poured down her face, she knew the poison was already deep inside his heart, to far in for any amateur bloodbender to drain without him losing too much blood. She placed a shaking hand on his scarred cheek, unable to do anything to help the dying man in front of her.

His breathing shuddered, but he reached his own hand up to cover hers. The pain made his golden eyes shine with unshed tears. It broke her already beaten down heart.

"All those years of surviving Azula, and I get taken down like this?" Zuko managed to rasp out, smiling wryly at the irony.

Katara smiled bitterly as the poison continued to sink deeper. "We all get unlucky sometimes, huh?"

She bent down until her forehead rested against his clammy one. "I thought we were going to have a happily ever after." She choked out.

Zuko lifted his chin, trembling with effort, as he kissed her tenderly.

"It isn't the end yet, darling."

She wished he wouldn't lie so much.


	5. Chapter 5: Agni

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Due to this particular drabble, I'm going to raise the rating just to be safe... Wouldn't want any kids asking uncomfortable questions!

**NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover**: You wanted happy, and I gave you happy... with possibly a hint of sexiness ;) I sincerely hope you aren't to innocent to be reading this...

* * *

"Your stepping on me!"

"Shut up! Do you want to get caught?"

Zuko squirmed, face going bright red at their comprimising position. He was currently squished against Katara, his hands on her shoulders and hers at her sides. It shouldn't have been all that bad except for the fact that he could feel everything. And when he said everything, he meant _everything._

The Gaang had decided to play 'Hide N' Go Seek' at the beach house to kill time and have fun. What a brilliant idea _that_ was.

He had hopped into a tiny closet as soon as Suki had begun counting. Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it - Katara had picked the same closet just as Suki had come around the corner. And since he really didn't feel like pissing her off that day, he had dragged her inside and shut the door.

Everytime she shifted, he could feel her hips grinding against his. He just prayed to Agni that she wouldn't figure out what was poking her in the stomach.

Her chest rose and fell everytime she breathed, and he was having a hard time focusing on her face. Eventually, he opted to staring at the wall.

"Okay..." She whispered, seemingly oblivious to his issues. "I think she's gone."

She pushed slightly against him as she leaned to the side, peering out of the tiny slits in the closet door. Zuko sucked in a breath to keep from groaning. This had to be hell.

As if Agni loved messing with him, Katara arched her back to get a better view of the hall, and in turn, pressed even further against his -ahem- problem. Without knowing what else to do, he shut his eyes and bit his lip.

"K-Katara." He whispered. "Can we get out now?"

Due to his shut eyes, he didn't see her smirk. And he certainly didn't expect to feel her lips on his.

Okay, maybe he could forgive Agni this one time. Just once.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Whiskey

Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA.

NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover: Haha, I'm glad you aren't _too_ innocent! XD This chapter is for you!

* * *

Mmmmmm... Warm...

Katara snuggled deeper under the covers, avoiding the coming morning. She was so comfortable laying there. Just clinging to her sleep, burrowing into the cushions, pressing her face against the warm body next to her-

Wait. Warm body?!

Blue eyes snapped open to see a pale, defined chest. Her gaze slowly raised up, finally resting on the sleepy golden eyes who had apparently just awoken.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. He took in his surroundings. The clothes scattered on the floor, the many empty bottles of fire whiskey, and the waterbender currently laying in his arms.

Realization gradually donned on them.

Both of them screamed as they seperated and scrambled to cover themselves.

A minute passed as they stared at each other across the bed, mouths open, blinking rapidly.

Finally, Zuko recovered and spoke.

"So who topped?"


	7. Chapter 7: Denial

Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA.

* * *

Toph smirked as she watched the two teens arguing over some trivial problem. The earthbender could feel their heartbeats skyrocketing with every comeback exchanged. She knew better than to say it was only from anger.

"As if, Zuko!" Katara shouted back. "I told you exactly where it was!"

"Obviously you didn't if I wasn't able to find it!" He yelled in her face.

Toph's smirk grew even more before she finally cut in. "You guys argue like a married couple!"

She effectively caught their attention since they both started to sputter indignantly. "Hey guys! Look at Mommy and Daddy! Aren't they just the cutest things?" Toph continued, sightless eyes sparkling with mischief. She didn't have to see to know they were both turning red.

Suki joined in the teasing, catching Toph's drift. "Yeah! I can totally see something going on here!"

The two blushed even harder. "No! There is nothing_ going on_!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are crazy." Zuko added heatedly. The rest of the Gaang members just rolled their eyes. Save for Sokka who seemed completely oblivious to the implied truth behind Toph and Suki's ribbing.

The earthbender slyly turned to her partner in crime. "Hey, Suki. Do you know what the first sign of love is?"

Suki grinned. "Why, isn't it denial, Toph?"

Katara and Zuko both refused to look at the other, faces flushed. The waterbender growled in frustration and Zuko puffed smoke from his nostrils. They swiftly turned from the group and marched away in opposite directions.

Suki started to crack up at their blatant attraction.

Toph cackled before shouting after them.

"Denial!"

Katara promptly screeched.


	8. Chapter 8: Mine

Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA nor it's characters.

Okay, it's official. Writing drabbles is extremely fun. :) That must be why I'm updating practically every two seconds!

* * *

"She's mine!" Aang shouted, pulling her right arm toward him. "Tell him, Katara!"

Jet scoffed and yanked her back to the left. "As if! I was her first kiss, not you! Tell him, Katara!"

She was tugged back by two hands on her shoulders. "Well, we bonded in prison! Tell them, Katara!" Haru exclaimed.

The waterbender's head was going to explode. She felt like her arms were going to be pulled from her body. She was seriously debating knocking them both out.

"What's up guys?" Zuko entered the room, unaware of the boys feud. Katara suddenly lunged forward, ripping out of their grasp.

Zuko didn't have time to react as Katara grabbed his head in both hands, jerking him down to her height, and smashing her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise at the spontaneous kiss. Jet, Aang, and Haru just gaped in shock.

Katara pulled away. "I pick Zuko! Besides, he's way hotter than all of you!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. Dazed, Zuko just followed her, a goofy grin spreading on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Pregnant

Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA characters.

Haha, okay, this chapter was really fun to write! It's a bit longer than usual, but I couldn't stop writing! Have fun!

**booklover526:** Yeah, I'm pretty sure all the guys are jealous of Zuko! :D

**NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover:** I'm glad you like them!

**a123b:** This chapter is for you! I'll try and do the modern Christmas one next! For that, I'll have to channel my inner elf. XD

**Iheartjacknkim:** I will try and update as fast as I can!

**The 13th heart:** Glad it made you laugh :)

* * *

Katara paced in her room, brows scrunched in worry. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly as if comforting the tiny, unborn child.

The nineteen year old waterbender had been married for only seven months. She bit her lip, lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, she stopped pacing, facing the empty room as if imagining someone there.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She said, but it sounded more like an unintentional question.

She paused, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up straight. Katara forced herself to say this with confidence. When her electric blue eyes opened, they were blazing with determination.

"Dad," She stated strongly, voice rising, lips smiling. "I'm pregnant."

Sokka gaped openly. He was just about to call her in for dinner when he overheard her little rehearsal. Horror filled the eyes that were identical to his sister's. A little squeak escaped his throat.

Katara whirled around in surprise, flustered at her sibling's sudden arrival. Dear Yue... The spirits must really love toying with her to have timed this so perfectly. There was a moment of silence. Her facing him from beside the bed, fists clenched, and him standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open. And then that moment ended.

"Dad!" Sokka screeched, bolting out of the doorway and into the previously quiet halls of the house.

"Sokka! Wait! Stop!" Katara raced after him, hiking her robes up so she could run faster. Both were screeching like rabid banshees, turning sharply around corners and knocking over random objects. Katara reached out and yanked his wolf-tail, causing him to yelp in pain and claw at her fingers.

"Dad! Dad!" He yelled as the catfight caused him to crash to the floor. "Dad! Katara's pr-mmgffffh!"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, wrestling with him on the ground. "Sokka! Just shut up and let me explain!" She hissed. Suddenly, she screamed as she felt him lick her hand that was over his mouth. She jerked it back, trying to wipe off the spit onto his clothes. Their father took this oppurtune time to walk in, watching dumbstruck as the two climbed over one another to reach him, shouting things he couldn't understand.

"Woah, hold up!" He said calmly, trying to get them to be quiet. He smiled slightly at the sight of Sokka's lopsided ponytail, and his daughter's skewed clothing. They still hadn't changed after all these years. "Now, mind explaining to me exactly why the house looks like a tornado ran through it?"

Katara huffed indignantly and opened her mouth to say something, but Sokka cut her off.

"Zuko got my baby sister pregnant!"

All the previous humor was wiped from Hakoda's face. He stared, shocked, at his daughter as the words sank in. His princess...Pregnant...With child...Fire bastard...

He whipped around, taking off at a dead sprint down the hall, hollering like there was no tomorrow.

"Kanna! Kanna!"

That was not what Katara was expecting. Sokka flashed her a triumphant grin before crashing after his father.

"Gran-Gran!"

Okay. Katara knew Zuko could handle Sokka. No problem. Her father? A bit more difficult, but still not too bad. Her Gran-Gran? He. Was. Screwed. Not even the baddest men could stand a chance against her irate grandmother and a kitchen spoon. Especially when she already harbored a grudge against the Fire Lord for when he manhandled her all those years ago.

Katara ran after them.

"Gran-Gran! I have a surprise for you! You know those grandchildren you've always dreamed about?"

* * *

Author's Note: I love Kanna.

Thanks for all the reviews and support, guys! It means a lot :)

MI3


	10. Chapter 10: Fallen

Disclaimer: Don't own any ATLA characters.

This one is awfully fluffly! Prepare yourselves!

**booklover526**: I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the review :)

**a123b**: Yes, she definitely is pretty badass, if I do say so myself ;) By the way, this next chapter is also dedicated to you! Hope you like it!

**The 13th Heart**: She beats out my grandma too! XD Don't tell her I said that though... And I'm proud to be your first shout out! I try to reply to everyone personally as a thanks for reviewing. You guys really keep me motivated! 3

**NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover**: Haha, hopefully Kanna doesn't beat him up too badly... I thought about writing the confrontation, but decided that I like it as is. If you have a request, feel free to ask!

* * *

Katara stepped out of the old pickup truck carefully, trying not to trip with the blindfold over her eyes.

"For the last time, Zuko, where in the world are you taking me?" She questioned as she felt his hands on her shoulders, guiding her away from the car.

It was Chrismas Eve, and the seventeen year old had been enjoying herself at the party her family was hosting until her best friend had rudely kidnapped her away, refusing to say where they were going. Oh well, the party was large enough that nobody would've noticed their absence anyways.

"Patience is a virtue, Kat-Kat." He said somewhere close to her left shoulder. She could practically _feel_ his smirk. She huffed in annoyance, but allowed him to lead her into the unknown.

They were obviously outside, because she could hear the snow crunching under her small boots. Luckily, she was wearing her thick blue jacket, dark jeans, and white beanie to protect her from the cold.

They came to a sudden halt, and she felt his hands leave her shoulders. She reached up eagerly to rip the blindfold off.

"Jeez, are you trying to make me face plant into the-" She cut off abrubtly as she took in the sight in front of her. They were on top of a little secluded hill that overlooked the city. An unzipped sleeping bag and multiple blankets were laying on the ground, little candles spread around. The city lights and small flames glowed off of the pristine snow, making it all look like a glittery wonderland.

Katara slowly turned to her companion to see his face split with a large grin. She couldn't do anything but gape at her surroundings. He chuckled softly before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the blankets.

"I know you can't help but stare at my incredibly handsome face, but we should really get ready for the show." She was too stunned to come up with some witty remark. She just followed him over and sat down under the covers with him. They were close enough that their thighs were pressed together, and their shoulders bumped each other. Katara tried to fight the blush rising in her cheeks at the proximity.

"What show?" She asked. He just smiled again and tapped his watch to signal for her to wait. She grumbled impatiently, but waited nonetheless. Inside, she was almost bubbling over in anticipation.

Finally, after about ten minutes of comfortable silence had passed, midnight arrived and there was suddenly a loud whistling sound. Katara shot her head up to watch the firework rocket into the sky over the city before exploding into flames of red and green. Within seconds, dozens of fireworks just like it were being shot off into the night, mixing with the city and creating a beautiful masterpiece of lights.

Katara smiled in wonderment. It was amazing!

"Oh my gosh! Their beautiful!" She turned to Zuko only to realize that he wasn't watching the fireworks, but her. She blushed slightly, her eyes trapped by his golden ones. The loud show was suddenly fading into the background.

Zuko reached into his jacket, pulling out a little box wrapped in festive paper with a red ribbon. He held it out to her. "Merry Christmas, Kat-Kat." He whispered with a crooked smile.

She took hold of it and slowly began to unwrap it. A white box greeted her. She held her breath as she lifted the cover and peered inside. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the dainty silver necklace. There was a single charm on its chain. It was a small silver heart with 'K&Z' carefully engraved in gold onto one side.

Katara suddenly leaned forward, catching Zuko off guard, and pressed her lips to his. After his initial surprise, he reciprocated the kiss and angled his head to the side. They sat that way for a while, just kissing sweetly as the fireworks exploded in the sky above them. When they finally parted, breathless, both were grinning like idiots.

Katara extracted her gift from its box and motioned for him to put it on for her. He complied and gently fastened it behind her neck, brushing aside her thick brown hair. When she turned back to him, she was smiling softly, her blue eyes captivating Zuko. She pressed her forhead against his, fingering her new necklace.

"I think I might be falling for you." She whispered with a smile.

He grinned back, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "I've already fallen, a long, long time ago."


	11. Chapter 11: Never

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its characters.

I apologize in advance for the angst... Guess it was just one of those moods.

**a123b**: Glad you liked it! It was, after all, dedicated to you! :)

* * *

She tangled her fingers in his hair, relishing in its thickness. Her lips moved in sync with his as they passionately kissed. Katara could feel his hands on her back, pulling her even closer to him. Both were putting everything they had into that one kiss.

Silent tears poured down her cheeks, only to be smothered by his own face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying so desperately to forget everything, to escape from it all. She knew he was doing the same.

They knew this was the last. This was the end. Never again would she be able to kiss him like this. Never again would she hold him so close. It was like her heart was soaring and sinking all at the same time.

In the back of her head, she knew this never would have worked. She had known that all the secret meetings, the hasty lies, would have to be stopped. They had duties. Her's to Aang, and his to Mai. It wasn't meant to be. _They _weren't meant to be.

So that's why they had met here, to share a final moment. A final kiss. One that would be the start of their new lives, and the end of their old hearts.

Katara reluctantly pulled away, breathing harshly. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Than she leaned up to kiss him on his scarred cheek.

"Goodbye, Zuko." She whispered, and then vanished into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA characters.

This drabble is set in an AU where Katara and Zuko grow up as kids together. I felt like you guys deserved a fluffy one after that last angsty one! Enjoy!

**NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover**: I'll try and hop right to your request! Also, what kind of 'oops' would you like? Funny? Suggestive? Fluffy? There are loads of ideas running in my head right now, so help a girl out! XD

* * *

A seven year old Zuko tiptoed through the hallways, quietly making his way across the huge palace. He'd had yet another nightmare about her. Another memory of her death.

He silently opened the door to one of the guest rooms, making sure no one saw him enter inside. It was kind of like an unspoken agreement. Whenever he had a bad dream, he always came here, and she always let him stay the night.

Zuko clambered into the bed, burying himself under the warm sheets. The five year old girl inside blearily awoke, turning over to face him.

"Another one?" She whispered while rubbing sleep from her big blue eyes. He nodded, trying desperately not to cry. He was a big boy, and big boys don't cry.

Katara scooted closer, snaking her skinny arms around his stomach. She hugged him tight, refusing to let him go until he hugged her back, which he did.

"It's okay to cry, Zuko." She said gently. "I won't tell anyone."

Those were the magic words. She just held him tighter as sobs broke from his throat, shaking his body.

"I miss her, Katara." He cried. "Why did she have to die?"

The little girl started to cry with him, soaking his shirt with her tears. "I don't know, Zuko. I miss my Mommy too."

The two children clutched onto one another, a mutual understanding between them. They both knew what it was like to lose a mother. They both knew each other's pain.

After a while, their sobs quieted down until they were just hugging one another. Katara sniffled and looked up at him, her baby blue eyes glistening with leftover tears. He stared back, his own golden eyes glittering in the dark.

Katara smiled, and dried her face with one hand. "You're the bestest friend ever, Zuko." She whispered sleepily in his ear as if telling him a secret. "We're gonna be friends forever, right?"

He nodded his head and smiled back. "Right."

She held out her pinky finger. "Promise?"

His pale pinky curled around hers. "Promise."

* * *

Do you like my drabbles? Well, if you check out my Zutara Week 2012 drabbles, I can guarentee you'll like them also! I'm just putting that out there since that story holds a couple of my better drabbles... Look it up if you want!

MI3


	13. Chapter 13: Promise, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or it's characters.

Hola! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been super busy with soccer and school... not to mention unnecessary drama. Gotta love that, right? :P

NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover: Don't worry! I will definitely get to your requests! I just really had this one on my mind for a while :)

a123b: This drabble is a continuation, but it doesn't have much teenage hormones. I'm already planning a part 3 though, and that one will definitely have some smexiness if I can help it! :D

bassethound1021: Okay, well I don't really know what you meant by Zuko being a baby. If you meant age wise, both Katara and Zuko were supposed to be young. And if you meant how he was crying, well, I'm pretty sure you would cry too if someone important in your life had died. Thanks for reviewing though! It means a lot!

The 13th Heart: Aren't they just so cute! By the way, you should definitely write your idea down somewhere so you can write it later! I'm happy you got an idea from reading my story XD

Sooo...On with the drabbles!

* * *

Katara clenched her fists, pacing back and forth in her suite. She was once again visiting the Fire Nation as she had done every year since she could remember. Except, this time, it wasn't as pleasant.

"Who does she think she is?!" The fifteen year old seethed. "She has absolutely no right to call me a third class peasant!"

The girl suddenly whirled around, punching the wall as hard as she could. She ignored her throbbing knuckles and allowed herself to slow her breathing.

From the moment Katara had laid eyes on her, she immediately despised her. She despised the way she walked, as if she were above everyone else, the way she talked, as if it was a privilege to be in her presence, and especially her posture, like she had a board shoved up her a-

"Katara?" Zuko hesitantly opened her door and peeked inside, interupting her thoughts. His shaggy hair hung in his eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Since when have you ever needed to ask to come in?" The girl smiled wryly. "What's up?"

He blushed a bit before stepping inside and shutting the door. "Sorry. I just haven't really seen you at all this past month."

_Courtesy of_ her. Katara bit her cheek to keep from saying it out loud. _She_ was the reason Katara had rarely even spoken to Zuko outside of awkward small talk. _She_ was the reason Katara had spent most of her visit hanging out with Sokka and Azula. _She_ was the reason Katara wasn't able to be friends with her best friend!

"Katara?" Zuko once again broke into her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

She avoided his gaze, guilt keeping her from spilling her opinions. Maybe if she didn't look at him, he wouldn't know what she was thinking like he usually did.

"You don't like Mai, do you."

Well, crap.

Katara sighed. She couldn't lie to him, mostly because he had the freakish ability to read her thoughts. Guess it came with the whole 'best friends' package.

"No. I don't." She admitted, falling backwards onto her bed. He joined her. "She is snobby, and rude, and mean, and just plain bi-otchy."

"She's my girlfriend."

"I know."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "Well why don't you like her?"

"I just told you."

"I mean besides that."

The waterbender stared at the ceiling. "Because she hates me. She acts all high and mighty, like she owns the whole world. Whenever I try to at least be friendly with her, she just turns up her pointy nose and looks offended by my presence! She even has this look she gives me. Everytime she sees me, she glares as if I'm gonna stab her in the back or something. She's constantly making rude remarks about my heritage, my looks, my personality. And the stupid thing is, she does it sneakily, so if I get all mad, everyone will think I'm just blowing up on her for no reason! Then, she has the nerve to try and steal you away from me! We are best friends for Agni sake! I'm pretty sure we're allowed to at least talk to each other, but noooo! She has to have your attention every freaking second of the day! And I swear, she's so uptight about everything, I'm surprised she isn't critisizing the Fire Sages! Seriously, what in the world got her panties in a twist?"

For a second, Zuko just stared at her, before a grin split his face. "So you think she's stealing me away from you?"

Katara scowled. "Did you not hear any of that? Cause I'm not repeating it again."

He just sat up on the edge of the bed, still smiling obnoxiously. "Jeez, Katara!"

The girl sat up as well, raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Stop worrying!" He rolled his eyes playfully. "Look, Mai might be my girlfriend, but you will always be my _best_ friend. She's just being jealous. If she's gonna be with me, than she'll just have to deal with it. I know I haven't been a great friend lately, and I'm sorry, but it's just like when we were little. We're going to be best friends _forever_. No matter what."

She hesitated a second before holding out her pinky as they always did. Kind of like a secret handshake. "Promise?"

He linked his with hers, never breaking eye contact. "Promise."

Even with his comforting words, even when he gave her a warm hug, Katara couldn't help but feel cold and saddened as she watched him exit her room.

_But I don't just want to be 'best friends'. Mai's not the only one who's jealous..._

* * *

Author's Note: Kinda on the angsty, dramatic side. I tried to infuse a little humor before it got all depressing, so hopefully you aren't too disappointed! And don't worry, I'm planning a third part to sorta sum it all up. At least, I'm not a complete failure. ;)

Thanks for reviewing! (I feel so loved!)

MI3


	14. Chapter 14: Oops, Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Wow! I uploaded twice in one night! Guess I'm trying to make it up to you guys for my month long absence. XD

NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover: I have the first part of your request finished! Yay! I was shooting for a funny one this time, but the other two will come soon :) And yes, poor Katara was friend-zoned... But not for long!

* * *

Zuko clutched his books in his arms, loose papers scattering on the floor as he ran through the hallways. Mr. Riding would be pissed if he was late again.

The teen shoved his books into his backpack as he ran and swung it onto his shoulder. He had about thirty seconds to make it before the bell. Of course, the two classrooms just _had_ to be a freaking mile apart. Crap.

The halls were void of any students since most were already sitting in class. He whizzed across the school. Five more seconds...

Zuko could see the door just ahead. He was almost there. One more step-

"Eep!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, Zuko rammed into someone and they both went down in slow motion. His back hit the tiled floor, and the blur of brown and blue that he had ran into was falling straight for him.

Now, Zuko was eighteen years old, practically a man. He had gone through years of brutal practices, fights, and workouts without a single complaint. He had survived a lot of pain in his life without so much as a grunt. But as soon as that petite, jean covered knee landed on his crotch, all that manly bravado flew out the window.

"Oh fu-!" He bit his lip so teacher's wouldn't hear, and curled into a fetal position on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" A feminine voice said from somewhere above him. "I am _so_ sorry!"

Zuko gritted his teeth and pushed down the groan rising in his throat for the sake of his dignity... Or whatever remained of it.

"Are you alright?!" Worry was evident in the voice. Whoever this person was, he was immensely sorry for whatever he had done to make them commit such a cruel, malicious act.

Gradually, the blinding pain subsided enough for him to sit up and look at his attacker. It was a girl around his age. And a pretty one at that. She had huge blue eyes, and long brown hair that was halfway up and halfway down. She was kneeling in front of him, one had over her mouth in concern.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for running into you like that! I wasn't watching where I was going, and then all of a sudden you were right there! Are you okay?" Her crystal eyes held worry. He eyed her suspiciously. She seemed sincere enough. Maybe it really was an accident and not some crazy girl bent on revenge.

"I'm...okay." He stifled a groan as he tried to stand. The girl immediately rushed to his side, supporting him with one arm.

"Let me help you to the nurses office." She was small, but strong, and carefully hoisted him up.

"No. It's fine." Zuko said. "Can you just walk me to my locker?"

She nodded and he told her where it was. Unfortunately, it was somewhat far away. They progressed down the hall as he half limped his way around the school.

"I'm Katara, by the way." Her voice broke the silence between them. "I'm actually in your science class, I think."

He studied her for a moment, trying to remember if he knew her. "Oh. I'm Zuko."

She beamed at him. "It's very nice to officially meet you, Zuko."

Zuko tried not to stare to much. She was even prettier when she smiled. Her lips were plush and pink, complimenting her dark skin. She had a cute, button nose that crinkled slightly when she looked at him. But the real shocker were her eyes. They were seriously big, and practically sparkled. Agni, how had he not met this girl before?

He was too distracted with the girl by his side that neither watched where they were walking. Apparently, some moron had placed a broken desk in the middle of the hall. Unfortunately, Zuko walked into it. Even worse was the fact that it just so happened to be the perfect height. He promptly dropped like a sack.

Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing at his bad luck. She smothered her giggles with one hand, and used the other comfortingly pat the groaning boy on the head.

"Oops."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so mean to Zuko. Haha, well, at least he skipped class and got to meet a hot girl. So, I think I did him a favor. ;)

MI3


	15. Chapter 15: Oops 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

I finally got around to typing this up! Props to me!

**a123b:** Part 3 of 'Promises' will be coming next!

**NarniaMagicLOTRDisneyLover:** Well, here's part 2 of 'Oops!' I decided the parts won't really be connected, but I hope you enjoy them anyways!

On with the drabble!

* * *

Her feet moved fast, constantly gliding over the town's square. Stopping to catch her breath, the girl looked around the crowd, spotting the rest of her Gaang still dancing merrily in the circle.

Everything was lit up for this fire nation festival. Jovial music blared from the band on the platform, and everyone was enjoying the bright mood. It didn't really matter to her if these people were Fire Nation or not. A party is a party.

She adjusted her red skirt so it freed her ankles, then before she could acknowledge her sore feet, she jumped back into the dancing circle. Blue eyes twinkling, she twirled and dipped her way among the crowd. Some people were in couples, and others were free-styling.

Because of her unusual dark skin, bright eyes, and smooth movement, she caught the attention of many male personas. Every other minute, the hand or arm of a young, watchful boy would reach out to snag her into a dance, but every time one did, she would gracefully bend out of the way, shooting down their invitation.

She preferred to dance with someone she knew.

Suddenly, a blur of red invaded her peripheral vision. Before she could swerve out of the way, a pale hand had caught her own dark one and was yanking her toward a tall, lithe figure.

Katara spun into a broad chest and barely had a moment to register that she was no longer dancing solo before the man had twirled her around again. He continued to lead her in a daring dance that had her spinning in circles every couple seconds so she was unable to identify her captor.

Despite her frustration at the unknown man, Katara found herself enjoying this thrilling ride. She barely kept back a laugh as she nearly lost her balance on an unexpected turn. Finally, her partner halted their movement.

Her vision was slightly dizzy once she had stopped, but she was well aware of the hands that were dangerously low on her back, pulling her closer to a warm body. When she could see once again, she almost wished she hadn't.

Zuko grinned mysteriously at her shocked expression. Now that she had seen his face, the game was over.

Instantly, he had swept his foot under her own, forcing her to trip backwards. She gasped at the sudden jolt, but before she could collide with the ground, the Fire Prince bent down and caught her.

Their heaving chests were pressed together, one of his hands supporting her back, and the other resting on her bare midriff. Now more than ever, Katara longed to go back in time and steal the full gown instead of this showy one.

Her face heated as they stayed frozen in the midst of the dancing crowd. She could feel his warm hands on her exposed skin just as he could feel her chest moving up and down against his. Seconds stretched as glittering gold eyes searched brilliant blue.

Zuko leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear. The hand on her stomach shifted upwards with him, fingertips just brushing the bindings beneath her shirt.

"Oops." He whispered huskily, his breath tickling her neck. "Didn't mean to trip you there. Sorry."

Katara didn't think he sounded very apologetic.

The hand at her torso began to make slow, lazy circles.

"Now," Katara's breathing quickened. "Where is that little Avatar of yours?"

The game was on.


	16. Chapter 16: Promise 3, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, only the plot of these drabbles.

Please, please, please forgive me for uploading so late! I've been caught up in homework, and not to mention I keep getting all these other stories stuck in my head that I can't get rid of, so I end up writing them instead of these stories! So sorry!

SpeakNow1118: Who wouldn't pick Zuko?! ;)

MagicalBender: I'm so happy you're liking them so far! Just wanted to say that after I finish the "Promise" collection, I'll finish your "Oops" request! You've been so amazing, reviewing and requesting! You are officially my most appreciated reviewer! And I'm glad you enjoyed the ending! :)

This Person (Guest): Thanks for revieweing! I'll try to get to your requests as soon as possible, but I have a couple others that I have to get done first... I might do the Halloweem one first though since the date is already past anyways... Hopefully you continue to enjoy my drabbles! :)

* * *

A flaming fist connected with the wooden dummy, shattering it upon impact. The twenty-one year old snorted angrily before moving to the next one. Within seconds, it was without a head. The next got a hole burned straight through it's chest.

_Good. Now it knows how I feel._

Another minute afterwards, and five more were laying pathetically on the ground, simmering with leftover flames.

Zuko growled in frustration and immediately lashed out at the final dummy. He kicked and slashed and punched at it until there wasn't anything left at all. He felt a twinge of satisfication before it dulled away, leaving him as angry as before. In a final act of rage, he let out a yell that echoed off the walls. His fists shook at his sides, and he was breathing out smoke.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder. Out of instinct and his already hyped state, Zuko whirled around, snarling, a fist aiming straight for his intruder's head. He swung...and missed.

A flash of blue ducked under his attack and all at once, he was frozen to the nearest wall by his wrists. Shocked golden eyes raised to meet cerulean ones. There Katara was in all of ther nineteen-year old glory. He melted the restraints.

"K-Katara! I'm so sorry!" He stuttered and tried to apologize for his impulsiveness. "You just startled me. I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you! Are you okay?"

The waterbender just crossed her arms and smirked. "What are you talking about? _I'm_ the one who incapacitated _you_."

He huffed annoyedly and looked to the side. So much for trying to be chivalrous.

The brunette surveyed the teen and smiled at his poutiness, but it quickly turned to a worried frown as she took in his state of being.

"Zuko!" She trotted to his side, glancing at his face. "What were you doing in here? Punching knives?!"

The male in question slowly looked down at his knuckles. Blood was trailing down his fingers, and splinters had been lodged in his skin. He blinked. When did those get there?

Katara glared in an odd mix of irritation and concern. She took him by the shoulders and steered him towards the buckets of water along the side wall. After he was sitting down on the bench, she kneeled in front of him and began to heal his bloodied fists.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" She asked quietly. "Why are you suddenly so angry that you feel the need to harm yourself?"

He avoided eye contact but slowly slid a hand out of her grasp to fumble for something in his shirt. He shoved it towards her, staring at the floor. Katara took it from him and saw it was a crumpled piece of paper. No, it was a letter, and by the looks of it's singed edges, Zuko hadn't been the happiest whilst reading it.

The girl unfolded it to see dainty handwriting. Her eyes narrowed. Mai.

_Zuko,_

_I am regretably writing this letter as I am about to leave. This relationship, if we can even call it that anymore, is getting out of hand. Unfortunately, neither of us are compatible with each other, as I now see. You obviously expect me to fill a space meant for someone else, someone you are clearly much more fond of. I do not wish to interfere with this hesitant romance, so I am quite willing to bend out of the picture. It isn't like this was going anywhere anyways. Please accept my humblest of apologies as for not speaking with you directly, but I feared your anger and scorn would create a larger mess than I had intended for it to be. It is for the best that I depart. Life was getting a little to drab for me, no offense, my Great Lord. I wish you the happiest of times to come._

_Mai_

So Mai had bailed on Zuko, did she? Katara tried to ignore the instant thump of her heart as it began to restore the hope she had once felt. She wiped her face of emotion before turning back to the other.

"What are you thinking?" She deliberately didn't ask whether he was 'feeling okay' or say that she 'was sorry,' for there was no point in stupid questions and idle lies.

"I don't even know what she's talking about!" Zuko burst out as Katara went back to healing his hands. "She talked about me being 'more fond' of some other girl, and having a 'hesitant romance!' What the hell is she talking about?!"

Katara just shrugged her shoulders emotionessly, but on the inside, she was hanging on his every word.

"How dare she even accuse me of being unfaithful to her?!"

She half-heartedly worked on extracting a splinter before replying. "She never said anything about you cheating on her. She merely mentioned an attraction to another person that she was accepting." Katara stared intently at his newly restored fist, inspecting it for any traces of injury. "Girls have a keen ability to sense things like that. Perhaps there's someone you could feel pulled towards...?"

She trailed out her question, heart beating rapidly and her mind on overload. If he didn't catch the hint by now...

Zuko narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Who could there possibly be for me to like?"

_He can't __**possibly**__ be that dense._

There was a tense, awkward second of silence before Katara finally snapped. She threw aside his healed hands in disgust and stood abruptly.

"_Me_, you moron!"

* * *

Author's Note: Don't panic! This is only the first part of two parts of the third drabble... That was confusing... Anyways, yeah, so Zuko got dumped... Harsh stuff.

I'm currently working on the second half of this part, so it should be uploaded shortly after this one! :)

Thanks to all those who reviewed or read! Love you all!

MI3


	17. Chapter 17: Promise 3, Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

I know I said I would update really soon, but then 'really soon' turned into not so soon because I forgot to save my drabble and had to rewrite it. :P My bad...

**SpeakNow1118**: Now come on, I might be slow to update, but I'd never leave you guys hanging! ;)

**fictitiousburn**: I'm glad you are enjoying them! Thanks for the review :)

**MagicalBender**: Very awkward indeed! And thanks for the encouragement! You've been with me from the beginning and I always look forward to your reviews :)

**Anonymous**: Whoever you are, thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure if I'm going to add on to 'Oops 2' though. I kind of like it where it is right now, but in the future if I run out of ideas, I'll look to this drabble!

**larissa**: Yay! You like my drabbles! That makes me happy :) I could see how you'd think it would make a good full length story, but unfortunately, I have like a gazillion other stories going right now, so adding another one would be difficult... Maybe when I've finished some of them I'll do a fic based off of that drabble!

* * *

Zuko watched dumbfoundedly as the waterbender continued to pace agitatedly in front of him. Did he hear her right?

"I've been waiting ten years for you to find out that I liked you. _Ten years_, Zuko! That's pathetic!" Katara huffed irritably. "I used to think that you were being ignorant because you didn't like me back, but then I realized you were just impossibly dense! And it's not like I was being subtle about it!"

She was gesturing wildly with her arms, as if all her pent up frustration over the years was just blowing up in a single moment. Zuko wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he get angry that she was insulting him? Or was he supposed to act indifferent? No. Definitely not either of those. He knew for a fact that she could blow him out of the water (no pun intended) in a competition of temper. And acting indifferent would probably just hurt her. Here she was pouring out her emotions and making herself vulnerable, and for him to just brush it off as nothing and say he didn't return her love? That would hurt much more than any kind of physical pain. He would know.

On the other hand, there was a tiny little voice that kept whispering in his ear. It spoke of treacherous thoughts. It treaded on dangerous ground. Everything it said was inappropiate, uncomfortable, outrageous...and mostly truthful.

It whispered about how kind Katara was. It talked of how beautiful and alluring she was. It murmered of how suitable of a queen she would make. One by one, it was unlocking every thought Zuko had about his best friend that he had deemed ludicrous, impossible.

And yet, they didn't seem so insane anymore. He couldn't lie to himself. On more than one occasion, he had caught himself pondering the traits of a good wife or empress, each one connecting to the waterbender. Many times when the girl was away in her home at the Pole, he would long for her company above anyone else's, even Mai's. And probably more than was appropiate, his eyes had wandered to the girl's figure, inspecting how her clothes hung about her body, or the way her hips swung as she walked. And every time this happened, he found himself comparing her to Mai, or whichever girl he was infatuated with at the time, and every time, Katara would come out as the best.

It was in this moment that it finally hit Zuko. All these years, all of this time, he had always been in love with Katara. It sounded so cliche and naive, but it was so perfectly fitting, so _right_, that he felt stupid that he hadn't realized it before.

"And even after I had said that, you _still_ didn't understand what I was talking about!" Katara was still ranting when he tuned back in. Her brilliant blue eyes were sparking with emotion. _Agni, she even looks beautiful when she's mad! What is up with me?!_

"Katara-" He tried to interrupt.

"It's like every one of my attempts just go in one ear and out the other!"

"Kat-"

"Is it cause I'm not pretty enough?"

"No, Katara-"

"Am I not smart enough?"

"Stop talk-"

"Well hell, Zuko! What's the damn problem?!" She wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, to caught up in her own thoughts to notice his words. Zuko finally stood up, grabbing her shoulder's and halting her movement.

This close to her, he was able to see the tears forming in her eyes. His mind began to panic. He was absolutely hopeless when it came to crying girls.

"What's wrong with me?" Her question was so quiet he almost missed it. His heart jolted and he felt immensly guilty for how much pain and insecurity he had caused her by being so oblivious. If he was going to make this right, he'd better just spit it out already.

His hands cupped her jawline, bringing her head up to face him. His smoldering golden eyes locked with her watery blue ones and his thumb gently wiped a tear that had escaped down her face.

"Absolutely nothing." He told her with all sincerity possible. "You're perfect."

He pushed a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear, fingertips trailing on the skin of her neck. "You're so perfect and I'm such an idiot for not noticing it till now."

She sniffled slightly before lifting the corners of her mouth into a half-hearted smirk. "Damn straight."

He smirked back and then suddenly crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, and she made a little 'eep' sound into his mouth. She felt him pull her closer, their chests touching, and his arm snaked around her waist while his other hand rested on the back of her neck.

Gradually, she relaxed into the kiss, sighing against his lips. He was kissing her gently, sweetly, but at the same time, it was hungry and full of passion. He felt like a part of him had finally been connected, fulfilled. That missing link had been restored. And once again, as cheesy and cliche as it sounded, he felt whole.

He pulled away slowly, so opposite to how the kiss had begun. Their eyes fluttered open and he leaned his forehead against hers tenderly. Everything since that morning had escalated so quickly, from feeling heartbroken by Mai's letter, to discovering this new happiness caused by his best friend.

Zuko smiled contentedly. "I love you."

Katara freed her hand from being tangled in his hair, bringing it down so it was in front of his chest. "Promise?"

He didn't even hesitate before his pinky had wrapped around hers. "Promise."

* * *

Author's Note: This was kind of a long one, but I guess it's justified since it's summing up my drabble trilogy...

**Just a quick word of recommendation**... If you like these drabbles, you might like my new story I put up last week, titled _'What Could Go Wrong.'_ If you have the time, go check it out! I'm actually pretty happy with how it's started out!

Thanks to everyone who has been following this story! Especially to my reviewers! :) Much love to all!

MI3


	18. Chapter 18: Oops 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

So, SO sorry about the long lapse in updates! Things have been pretty hectic with my family, friends, and the holiday season in general! Just to warn you guys, things will probably only get more sketchy from now on since finals are coming up for me! I apologize in advance!

SpeakNow1118: My updates might be long in between, but I won't abandon these drabbles! :)

MagicalBender: Seriously though! How can Zuko be so blind?! Obviously you're in love with someone if you're willing to give up your life for them! Sheesh! And don't worry, I rant ALL the time, especially about this! ;)

And without further ado, I give you Oops, Part 3!

* * *

Zuko glared heatedly and tugged the hood farther down his face. His smoldering eyes trailed after Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki as they disappeared into the crowd. Apparently a day at the Ember Island Midnight Carnival was much more important than training for the _end of the world_.

A feminine chuckle sounded from his right. His gaze snapped to the waterbender who was smirking slightly in his direction.

"What? Stop laughing at me." He growled out, glad that the hood also hid the splash of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm not laughing at you!" She smiled, her blue eyes crinkling. "But really, Zuko. You have got to loosen up. We're already here, so might as well make something out of it!"

He snorted steam and snarled out, "Easy for you to say! I never even enjoyed going to these stupid festivals when I was a kid!"

She laughed and hooked her arm through his. "C'mon, Mr. Grumpy-pants. Let's go play some games."

He barely restrained a whine of protest as she dragged him to a booth. Nine glass bottles were stacked at the back of the booth in three pyramids. A man, presumably running the booth, set down his drink and sauntered over to his customers.

"Game rules. You have three tries to knock down those pyramids with these three balls. You win, and you get to pick one of those prizes." He pointed up above them where tons of giant stuffed animals were hanging on strings.

Zuko rolled his eyes. How cliche.

Katara nudged him with her elbow. "Well come on. Don't you know how this works? The guy is supposed to win the giant platypus bear for the girl."

He gave her a look as if to say, _You're kidding, right?_ But she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot for emphasis. With a groan, he grudgingly stepped up to the booth.

"Fine!" He sighed and picked up one of the green balls placed before him. His first toss missed by a longshot. Zuko ignored the snickers coming from behind him. He gripped the second ball and threw it again. The ball came closer, but didn't knock down any of the pyramids. He hissed in frustration and chucked the second one. Turns out, even though Zuko had incredible precision as a firebender, he had terrible aim.

The man made a 'tsk' sound and leaned on the counter. "Too bad. You almost had it there."

Zuko glared at the man's attempt at sarcasm and clenched his fist. "I want another round."

Katara laughed behind him. "I thought you didn't enjoy these 'stupid festivals.'" He only growled and grabbed the first ball, narrowing his eyes and letting it fly. It connected with the left pyramid and knocked the bottles down. He smirked in triumph and took hold of the second ball. That one hit the right pyramid. He was down to the final ball. After a second of careful calculating, he tossed it. The ball sailed through the air and hit the very top bottle of the third pyramid.

He held his breath as two of the bottles fell backwards. The third tipped precariously. It stayed there for half a second, balancing on the edge.

Then, out of nowhere, a miniature wave of water crashed into the bottle, sending it tumbling onto the floor. The man's drink that had been set on the table was on its side, spilling its contents all over the bottles.

The man's eyes widened for a second and he picked up his cup, inspecting it for a moment as if to see if it had suddenly gained the ability to move on its own. He turned to Zuko and Katara, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, but grinned. "Well, I guess that means you win a prize. Take your pick!"

Zuko, dumbfounded, reached up and pulled on the platypus bear. He handed it to Katara who gave a sly smile and thanked the man.

As they walked away, Katara clutching the stuffed animal to her chest, Zuko turned his head to her. "You didn't happen to have anything to do with the cup magically tipping over, did you?"

She hugged the bear, a smirk curving her lips. "Oops."

* * *

Author's Note: I thought I'd let you guys know that due to my unpredictable updates and the increase in drabble requests, I've decided that I will only be doing requests that I find specifically interesting. I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting me to do your requests, but I've been really busy lately, and if I'm going to write a drabble, I'd rather do one that I want to do instead of just one that doesn't really intrigue me.

Please understand, and sorry again!

MI3


	19. Chapter 19: Necklace

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Wow. Updating twice in one night! I guess you guys deserve it since I made you wait so long for the last chapter!

* * *

Zuko ran his thumb over the smooth, cool stone. His fingers stroked the blue velvet.

He pretended not to notice his growing addiction to the strange piece of jewelry.

He pretended not to see his slight obsession with its foreign carvings.

He pretended not to be intrigued by the peculiar girl who it originally belonged to.

Really, it shouldn't bother him this much. Why should he care so much about the story behind this necklace? Perhaps it was that being on a ship with nothing to do but train and yell at the crew became quite boring and gave him nothing else to focus on.

It confused him. The girl had mentioned the necklace as being her mother's, and it obviously was important to her, so why had she refused the chance of getting it back? It was strange to him how she was pining after the necklace at one moment, and then telling him to jump into a river the next.

The Prince inspected the stone carefully. He traced the designs with his finger, attempting to figure out what they meant.

He wondered where the girl's mother was now. He thought of her devotion to her friends, especially to the Avatar. He puzzled over how she was able to devote herself so easily to his cause. Was it out of obligation? Did she do it out of hatred of the Fire Nation? Was she in love with the little monk?

All these questions and thoughts swirled around his head, only serving to confuse him more. Vaguely he wondered why he even cared, why this peasant girl and her necklace held so much of his attention. Maybe he was only curious because of her acquaintance with the Avatar. Possibly, he was interested in her waterbending ability, seeing that he had never really met a waterbender before.

Perhaps it was her looks. Her dark skin, wavy hair, and bright eyes that were so different from the ones he was used to seeing, yet oddly pretty in a girlish kind of charm. Although she was so obviously foreign, Zuko did not find her repulsive. In fact, the Prince found her quite attractive, though he would _never_ admit that to anyone.

He tugged lightly at the soft material, lost in thought. He wondered what their relationship would be like if there wasn't a war. Would they be enemies? Friends? ...More?

"Prince Zuko, we have the Avatar's bison in sight." His Uncle had appeared in the doorway to his room. "Perhaps you would like to join the crew and I on the deck?"

Zuko shoved the necklace into his sleeve, hiding it from his Uncle out of unnecessary embarrassment. "Yes, Uncle. I'll be right there."

The old man disappeared and Zuko was left to reconstruct himself. He was glad that his Uncle had intervened when he did. He had been treading on dangerous ground. What had he been thinking? Why would anything like that possibly concern him at the moment?

Zuko shook his head, heading for the door. "Hormones. Always blame the hormones."

The necklace was still clasped around his wrist.

* * *

Well, it's currently 5 in the morning, which means I pulled an all-nighter... Sheesh. The things I do for you guys. ;)

Review if you feel like brightening my day!

Also! Just so you know, if you like these drabbles, check out my story _What Could Go Wrong?_

MI3


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

angelthree117: I'm so sorry you're feeling sick! That really sucks. Glad my drabbles helped somewhat, though! Fortunately for you, I uploaded pretty fast this time... usually it takes me like a month to get a new chapter up!

MagicalBender: First off, I've been reading your drabbles and I like them a lot so far! They are very well written and timed nicely. I haven't read them all yet, but you've already impressed me :) And secondly, I kind of always thought that Zuko had some weird, abnormal attachment to the necklace. Especially considering he had been wearing it around his wrist all those days, but then again, maybe I'm being a typical Zutarian and reading to much into things... Oh well!

* * *

Her body stiffened, ice snaking through her veins. Her heart pumped erratically in her chest. Every movement, twitch, and jerk was betraying her own self.

She was even robbed of the ability to scream, to cry.

The moon was huge, casting ominous light over the dead and brittle forest. Katara fought, she really did, but the pull was overtaking her. The moon had abandoned her.

Then, her eyes saw who was controlling her. An exact replica of herself stood before her, except for one minor detail. This Katara had her hands outstretched, fingers curled menacingly. A wicked smile was marring her face, teeth flashing in an almost psychotic grin. Blue eyes, boring deep into her soul, were narrowed into triumphant, evil slits.

Katara was horrified by herself. No. That wasn't her. It couldn't be her. She would never act so malicious... Would she?

The moon shone brighter, just enough for Katara to see her surroundings. She wished it didn't. Her mother was frozen in front of her, a terrified expression plastered to her face. Her skin had gone blue from frostbite, icicles forming on the tips of her hair. But the worst were her eyes. They were locked on Katara, and although they were glazed over, they still looked alive. They accused her, mocked her, blamed her.

And suddenly, her voice was freed. Katara began screaming, piercing screeches that made her throat sore. Tears ran down her face, and she desperately wanted to close her eyes, but had not been given the privilege. She screamed and screamed, trying to thrash in the grip of her clone. The alternate Katara laughed, a haunting, morbid laugh that shook Katara to her bones.

"No no no no no no no!" Her voice echoed in the quiet night. "Make it stop! _Make it stop_!"

The copy smiled coldly. "Katara, Katara, Katara. Tsk. Now look at what you've done."

"NO! Go away!"

"Oh, Katara, it's just me. It's just me...Katara... Just...Katara..."

Her eyes shot open, arms jerking up to cover her mouth. Two golden eyes were staring at her, widened in concern. Zuko held her shoulders down, trying not to hurt her.

"Katara! It's just me! You had a nightmare, calm down!" He attempted to soothe her despite his own rapidly beating heart. She had randomely started screaming and thrashing, and he was shaken more than he liked to admit.

Her black stealth clothing was wrinkled, and her hair had fallen out of her low ponytail. Perhaps this trip to avenge her mother hadn't been the best decision after all. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Katara shuddered, curling onto her side and sobbing silently. He almost groaned outwardly. Crying girls really wasn't his area of expertise.

He sat down and hesitantly pulled her to him, afraid she would revert to her usual, hostile self and become angry at him. But she allowed him to hold her, eyes shut tight and teeth gritted in attempt to contain her sobs. Zuko wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and stroked her hair with the other hand. He shushed her gently, doing what he imagined a mother would do.

Katara clutched at his shirt, no longer caring that this was Zuko and her former enemy. She cried and cried, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he continued to say consoling things into her ear. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, sitting in Zuko's lap with tears soaking his collar, and a hand wrapped in his black shirt. He didn't mind though. He knew what it was like to have nightmares, what it was like to wake up screaming.

So, he moved them over to Appa's head, and positioned her so that she was sitting between his legs, leaning back into his chest. Zuko gripped the reins and leaned his scarred cheek against the crown of her head.

She would eventually wake up, and this moment wouldn't last forever, but for now, he was content with just being there to comfort her. He was just fine with protecting her from nightmares.

* * *

Author's Note: What an odd mix of angst/fluff...

Anyways, thanks to all of you guys that checked out my story _What Could Go Wrong_! It means a lot to me!

Special thanks to those that have been reviewing my drabbles! You seriously make my day :)

MI3


	21. Chapter 21: Bribe

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

Yup. I officially hate finals. It's pretty much a miracle that I even found time to write this. Technically I should be studying for Lit. Oh well, it was worth it.

fictiousburn: I've always figured Zuko was the awkward, 'panic and pretend to know what I'm doing' type. This trait is one of the many reasons I love him!

MagicalBender: A lot of my friends say the Puppetmaster was a freaky episode, but is it weird that I kind of loved it? XD I also wanted to say sorry that I haven't reviewed your drabbles yet! Life's been... hectic lately, but I'll try to get around to it once finals are over and done with! Thanks for being so faithful in your reviewing! :)

* * *

Katara growled under her breath, shoving the key into the metal lock and twisting. She yanked the cuffs off with more force than was strictly necessary and glared daggers at the smirking man. Another trial blown. If only she had more evidence. If only he wasn't so good at what he did.

Besides, he wasn't called the untouchable con-man for nothing.

He rubbed his wrists gingerly, peering at her with sharp gold eyes. He leaned back slightly in a lax position and stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers, that damned smirk still clinging to his pale lips.

"Well," He said airily, "I gotta say, your last attempt was close..."

He bent down until his face was inches from hers.

"...But not close enough."

She tilted her head back, their noses almost touching. She ignored the fact that he still had a good three inches on her, even with her high heels. "It's only a matter of time before you slip up, and that's when I'll catch you."

The man grinned, dazzling white teeth flashing in her face. "I look forward to it."

"Good."

"Great."

Her eyes narrowed, a tricky half smile making its way to her lips. She may have failed, but this wasn't the end.

"Allow me to buy you some lunch." Zuko straightened and held out a hand in gesture for her to proceed forward, a lazy smirk still on his face. "Take it as a celebration for your progress."

She shrugged off her plain black business coat, hooking it by one finger and slinging it over her shoulder. "Are you trying to bribe me, Mr. Li?"

He smiled. "I prefer to call it persuasion, Agent Katara."

Katara swiveled around on her heel and began to saunter away. She turned her head slightly, tossing over her shoulder, "We'll take my car."

Next time. Next time she'd catch him.

Besides, she wasn't called the best CIA agent for nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha. Katara as an agent. Zuko as a con-man. How utterly AU. Well I just had to get that one out of my system! It was pretty short, but eh, I'm not in the mood to write a ton. Just the right amount of humor and sexual tension, don't you think?

Well, I've decided to continue my other story _What Could Go Wrong_, but for those of you that are waiting on it (if there are any) it probably won't be updated for a while yet... Partly due to my schedule, but mostly due to laziness...

Don't forget to review! Suggestions, criticism, and opinions are always welcome (not to mention they motivate me to update faster).

MI3


	22. Chapter 22: Object

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

You guys should know by now that once I'm on a roll, I don't stop...

MagicalBender: I'm glad you approved!

NollasBlack: *Gasp* You've never read drabbles before?! Well I am honored that mine were your first :) Thank you for the review! And lucky for you, you didn't have to wait too long for an update!

* * *

She ran a hand down the white ruffles, meticulously inspecting the long, intricate dress. She looked into the mirror, taking in the blue choker, white veil, and freshly curled brown hair.

Everything was perfect.

She lifted her left hand, staring at the tan skin. Soon, she would be walking down that red carpet, everyone's eyes on her. Soon, there would be a gold band around her left finger, sealing her in marriage, a happy life.

Raven black hair, ivory skin, and bright amber eyes flashed in her mind. She smiled.

...

Toph wished her luck. Suki said she was beautiful. Hakoda told her she looked just like her mother.

She tried not to cry.

...

Step by step, she proceeded down the aisles, 'oohs' and 'ahs' echoing in her ears. Cameras flashed, people smiled and laughed. The music played steadily in the background. She kept walking, lips slightly upturned.

She could see him standing there, waiting for her, a grin on his face.

Golden eyes bore into her.

...

"Does anybody object to the unification of the bride and groom?"

The church was silent.

...

They recited their vows. She tried not to choke up. It would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful moment.

...

He slid a ring on her finger.

She did the same.

...

"You may now kiss the bride."

Pale hands reached forward, lifting the delicate veil from her face. And then his lips were on hers.

She let her hands rest at the base of his neck, a few tears escaping down her rosy cheeks. Everyone cheered, more pictures were flashed, she felt him smile into her lips.

She imagined. Imagined her fingers entangled in long dark hair. Imagined warm hands around her waist. Imagined her arms resting on broad shoulders.

Imagined gold eyes instead of grey.

Imagined that those blue tattoos weren't there.

Another tear slipped. Maybe they would see tears of joy, not of grief. Maybe they would find a comforted expression on her face, not one of longing. Maybe they were fooled by her shining eyes, failing to see the pain they held.

Perhaps the man standing by the altar, the Best Man, the one with golden eyes, could understand her broken heart, like no one else would.

* * *

Author's Note: Shocked? Unexpected? Predictable?

Yeah, this was pretty cruel of me... Set in AU, modern world (I seem to be hooked on writing those lately) and it's Katara's wedding. Started out happy, and had a rather angsty twist... Sorry if it hurt your inner Zutara. It certainly hurt mine to write it!

Also, for those of you that care, I'm almost ready to update _What Could Go Wrong_. It's all written out and set up, but I'm waiting on a few things to get finished! So stay patient!

I'm kind of hoping to get some more feedback from you guys. Sorry if I sound a little desperate, but reviews keep me motivated, and I could seriously use the encouragement right now. So, tell me what you thought of the drabbles!

Thanks to all my readers, followers, reviewers, etc. You guys keep me going :)

MI3


	23. Chapter 23: Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Okay, okay, I definitely owe you a happier drabble after the last one, so here you go :)

. .heart.: Well, it wasn't necessarily easy to pull off, haha. I'm glad you are enjoying them so far!

Kmsmitterly: Of course I'll keep writing. I need something to do that wastes time.

MagicalBender: :(

NollasBlack: I'm happy you still liked it despite its rather depressing twist. And, I hope my future drabbles succeed in holding your attention!

SpeakNow1118: Hahahaha, your review actually had me laughing out loud. Sorry if that drabble pained you, but it had to be written :)

xvzgirl: Ah, I didn't really mean to break your heart :( Hopefully this one makes up somewhat for that last drabble...

* * *

Sokka didn't quite get why they were acting so weird.

Didn't Katara make things up with him? He thought that they were friends now. Hadn't they been fine after they returned from their little tracking-down-their-mother's-killer-mission? So how come she was avoiding him lately, and why did her face always get red when she talked to him?

Zuko wasn't much better. He seemed a lot more fidgety and paranoid, and he was always offering to help her collect wood for the fire, or go with her to clean up the rooms. Was Katara really that upset with him? Really, Sokka thought that Zuko would have already known that doing good deeds and sucking up wouldn't earn Katara's forgiveness. Whatever he had done to get her so angry must've been pretty bad.

And Katara seemed to be milking it out. She never told him he help her, and she always asked him to come with her when she went somewhere away from the air temple. Obviously she was enjoying his punishment.

Like right now, she had dragged him along with her to the water fountain upstairs to wash out some clothes. They were taking quite a bit of time.

Perhaps he should go up there and get them to make up. Besides, he was usually pretty good at making peace. Normally this would be Aang's job, but seeing as he was currently occupied with earthbending practice from Toph, Sokka himself would just have to do.

Sokka marched up the steps, determined to get the two to become friends. All he needed was to use some of his own magic peace-making skills. Or as he liked to call it, friendy-bending.

He stopped at the end of the corridor that led to the main fountain of mountain water. There were some strange noises coming from that room. It almost sounded like him and Suki when they...

...wait...

_OH HELL NO._

His eyes bugged out, and he set off at a dead sprint towards the room. Sokka burst open the door, ripping his space sword out of its sheath and aiming it straight at the two teenagers on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Oh how I love writing over-protective Sokka. :) He was never the one to catch on very fast, was he?

I finally got around to updating my story, _What Could Go Wrong?_. If any of you care, that is...

Review if you feel like it!

MI3


	24. Chapter 24: Lucky

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

I've been updating pretty fast lately. You should be proud.

Kmsitterely: Sokka's the best :)

NollasBlack: My imagination is indeed flying! :D

Symphonic Madness: No gunpoint needed, haha.

* * *

Katara impatiently waited beside the many other people that were trying to find their luggage on the moving conveyor belt. Her flight had just arrived in L.A. and she was exhausted.

She scanned the dozens of suitcases, searching out her own plain black one. Her's had a tag hanging from the handle and two wheels on the bottom so it could be rolled. She bit her lip and checked her watch. She had about five minutes to meet her brother by the entrance. He had already sent her a dozen text messages telling her to hurry up, but she suspected he just wanted to annoy her.

Finally, she saw her bag making its way towards her. There was the label on its handle. She hurriedly waded through the people and reached out a hand just in time to snag its handle. Yanking it off and pushing her way back out of the crowd, Katara sprinted for the revolving doors, dragging the suitcase along with her.

...

Zuko tossed his suitcase onto the hotel bed. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. This plane trip to Los Angeles had been tiring, and all he wanted to do was collapse on the bed and sleep.

Lu Ten emerged from the bathroom in his sweats looking as dead as Zuko felt. He decided against taking a shower and chose to just change directly into his sleep clothes instead. A shower could wait till morning.

Zuko reached out and unzipped his black suitcase. As soon as it opened up, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Zuko, is that a... blue bra?" His cousin came up and eyed the contents of the bag suspiciously. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Zuko flushed and hesitantly reached out a hand to shift through the clothing. A pink tank top. White shorts. Curling iron. Makeup. Panties. Tampo- He slammed the suitcase closed, face beet red. "No! I must've grabbed the wrong suitcase when I went to the luggage pick up! Crap..." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to find my stuff. It could be anywhere by now, and who knows who has it!"

Lu Ten started laughing and headed over to his bed. "Well, while you do that, I'm gonna catch up on some beauty sleep. Have fun on your adventure, little cousin."

Zuko growled and began searching the suitcase for anything of significance. On its handle, there was a tag. He flipped it over.

'This belongs to Katara Jee. If found, please contact.' There was a number scribbled in feminine writing below the type and he immediately flipped out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A young woman's voice picked up.

"Hey, this is Zuko Agni," Zuko replied. "I think I might have accidentely taken your suitcase at the airport."

The person on the other end gasped. "Oh my gosh! Thank goodness! I thought I had lost all my stuff." There was a pause before she continued. "Wait, did you say your name was Zuko Agni?"

"Yeah."

"That's the name on the suitcase I have with me."

"Probably." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, are you still in L.A.?" She answered affirmative. "Great. That's a relief. Do you think you could meet me somewhere so we can switch bags tonight?"

...

Katara drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of the rented Subaru. She was sitting in the parking lot of an Italian restaurant waiting for whoever had her suitcase to call. She felt like it was some sort of drug deal.

She blasted the air conditioning. Even though it was almost ten at night, L.A. was still pretty humid. Guess that's just Cali for you.

Her phone went off, and she tapped the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"I'm here," the raspy voice answered. "Black Toyota, jeans and a white T-shirt."

She stepped out of the car, taking with her the black bag. "Jean shorts, blue tank."

Katara turned on her heel, searching out a man to match the description. Eventually, she found a guy with jeans, white T, and her suitcase sitting next to him. His back was to her. She trudged up, rolling his suitcase with her, and tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around and both their eyes widened.

He was tall and looked around twenty, her age. He had an angular face, high set cheek bones, shaggy black hair, and golden eyes that shined in the night. He was really attractive.

Zuko on the other hand, was having similar thoughts. The mystery girl that stood before him was petite, tan, wavy chocolate hair pulled into a ponytail, and huge blue eyes. She was stunning. He didn't even realize that he was staring.

Their hands both still were holding their cell phones to their ear, suitcases forgotten.

Zuko cleared his throat, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He abrubtly stuck out a hand. "Um, hi. Zuko here."

She reached out and shook his hand.

"Katara." She smiled prettily. He attempted to suppress a blush, and failed.

Katara laughed and motioned to the resaurant. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

He nodded and hesitantly smiled back, following her across the parking lot. Maybe he was luckier than he thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Eheh... Accident gone right. ;)

REEEEVIEEEWWWW. REVIEWWWW. REVIEW. NOW.

...please?

MI3


	25. Chapter 25: Titanium

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

song of a free heart: First of all, I just wanted to say that the reason I left all the periods out of your username is because for some reason, when I type it out, FF deletes it once it's published. Sorry for the inconvenience. Secondly, I'm glad I made you smile! That was my goal :)

Rainproof Coyote: I've been there too, and it's no walk in the park. Airports in general seem to be pretty hectic for whatever reason. :P

NollasBlack: Lu Ten rocks.

MagicalBender: Usually I hate cliches, but this just had to be done :)

anonymous: Glad you liked it! And yes, I seem to have a knack for writing modern time drabbles, so there will be more to come!

* * *

Zuko snapped.

"Just leave, Katara! Go! I don't love you, I never did, and I never will!" He took several aggressive steps forward until she was backed up against the door. He loomed over her. "Stop pining after me and making a fool of yourself! Don't you realize that I don't want you?! Where did your dignity go? Since when did Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe go following me around like a lost puppy?! Go back to Aang, at least he loved you back!"

She gaped for a moment, just staring at him in shock. Her chest heaved once, and then fury blinded her eyes. With angry tears forming, she glared harshly. "You think I don't know that?!" She screamed, still against the door. "You think I didn't already consider going to Aang? I chased you around because I _can't_ go back to Aang! Do you know how guilty I feel every time I look at his face and see the hope planted there? The hope I am forced to feed him every single day of my life?! I followed you around because I thought that maybe, in the slightest chance, that you might feel something back for me! I chased you around because at least with you I felt something_ real_, even if it wasn't returned! It's not like I was asking for marriage, Zuko. The least you could've done was humor me until this crush weared off, or at the very minimal let me down easy. But obviously I saw something different in you, because you didn't have the decency to even do that. No. You insult me, disgrace me, and treat me like a pest. I thought you had more respect for me than that."

She swiped frustratedly at the tears streaking down her face. She shoved him away from her and yanked the door open. But before exiting, she stopped in the doorway, turning halfway to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for paying too much attention to you. I didn't mean to offend you." She took a shuddering breath. "Obviously I wasn't acting mature enough for you, so I apologize. But please know that next time, you won't be let off the hook that easy for speaking to me in such a demeaning manner. I'm not some sort of titanium, Zuko. I can get hurt too."

She strode out, not bothering to take another glance back. The door to his office slammed shut.

Zuko let out an exhausted, defeated sigh, collapsing into a chair. This wasn't fair, not to her, not to him, and not to Aang, but he knew he had done the right thing. He wouldn't allow her to be held back by him. She was much to good for him anyways. Anyone could see the potential greatness inside her, and he didn't want to be the one to hinder her.

_I'm so sorry, Katara. I didn't want to hurt you. Maybe, if we lived a different life, if our world was different, I would be able to love you back. But it isn't, and for that, I'm sorry. Please understand. Don't take Aang's love for granted. Eventually, you'll learn to love him. Eventually, this heartache will go away._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the depressing one, but it's been one of those days, and I'm in one of those moods...

This one was sort of a break from all the modern day ones, but the next drabble may be another AU kind of setting. I promise it'll be a lot better than this one, plus I'll try and update sometime this week.

Peace out.

MI3


	26. Chapter 26: Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**NollaBlack: **I've always seen Katara as the stubborn, dignified girl of the series. I was worried I would get flamed for that last one, but I'm relieved you found it interesting!

**MagicalBender: **Oh, Zuko, what are we gonna do with you?

**katara-zuko1714: **I probably would've killed him too...

**Rainproof Coyote**: The last one was pretty sad, but I've always imagined that somewhere in Zuko's brain, he thought that Katara was too good for him, and that she deserved someone better, like Aang. Hopefully you still enjoyed reading it!

**sweetpotatopumpkin**: I always try to make a more upbeat drabble after I upload a sad one, so have no fear! Sorry if that one was confusing or overly dramatic, but keep in mind that I like to experiment with different genres in my drabbles, and that one just happened to be a bit more depressing. I hope whatever you're dealing with gets better! Here's a happier drabble just for you :)

* * *

"Is there anything else you need help with, Uncle?"

Iroh turned from where he was filing tests to face the teenager across his desk. Zuko, his favorite student, had stayed after school to help his dear old uncle in rearranging the classroom. He was so lucky to have such a strong, generous nephew.

"Hmm..." Iroh stood from his seat and examined the room. "I think I can finish the rest on my own later. You can go-"

The door to the classroom flung open, and a girl flew in, slamming the door behind her. Iroh recognized her as one of his students from the previous sememster. She was tan and had long, wavy hair. Her panicked blue eyes flickered from Zuko to Iroh, and back again.

"Mr. Mushi! Sorry to disturb, but I need a place to hide! Thanks!" Before either of them could react, she dove past his nephew, throwing herself behind a bookshelf that had not yet been replaced. Seconds later, a young man with wild brown hair strode into the room. Iroh saw his nephew's lip curl in distaste.

"Hey, Mr. Mushi. Zuko." The teen adopted a lax posture and scanned his eyes across the room. "You haven't happened to see Katara Jee around here, have you?"

Iroh watched as his nephew crossed his arms and glared slightly back at the other student. "Maybe, maybe not. Why?"

Jet shrugged, unfazed by the cold attitude he was receiving. "Why do you need to know?"

There was a tense silence which Iroh observed curiously. Neither of the boys seemed very fond of each other, and Iroh began to wonder if there was more to this story than he had originally thought. Maybe it had something to do with the pretty young girl currently hiding behind his bookshelf?

"She's not here." Zuko answered tersely. Jet's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We had a study date, that's all." He replied offhandedly with a small smirk. "But I guess if you haven't seen her, then I'll be going. See you."

With that, he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. Iroh heard the girl exhale and stand up.

She stepped out from her hiding place and faced them both, although her words seemed more directed to his nephew than him. "He was lying. I never agreed to study with him."

"Jerk." Zuko muttered before glancing back at her. Now that his irritation had faded, Iroh coulthat'll his awkwardness beginning to surface.

The girl, Katara, smiled. "Thanks a lot, for your help."

Zuko seemed to get even more flustered, and a light blush stained his cheeks. Iroh held down a chuckle. "No problem. Anything to get rid of that moron."

She laughed and his nephew smiled a little. Iroh stroked his beard. Perhaps he could help his nephew out a bit...

"Ah! I've just remembered another tadk for you, Nephew!" Iroh exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Zuko frowned and turned to his uncle. "But, you were just saying that there wasn't anything else to do."

Iroh dismissed him with a wave of the hand. "It must have slipped my mind. I need these papers sorted through and organized." He gestured to a massive stack of miscellaneous assignments from his students. All in all, they were useless and supposed to be recycled, but the two teens didn't have to know that. "It's an awful lot of work though. Maybe Miss Katara could assist you?"

Katara looked up in surprise. "Um, sure! I have some free time."

Zuko's eyes widened and stared at his uncle in realization. Iroh just ignored it and smiled widely. "Excellent! Well, I've just been informed of a mandatory teacher's meeting, so I shall be stepping out for a moment. Have fun!"

Iroh exited swiftly before his nephew could protest, and shuffled down the hallway with a grin on his face. He heard Zuko grumble something (undoubtedly about his "crazy old uncle") and the girl's laughter echo off the hallway walls.

Mission, accomplished.

* * *

Author's Notes: Told you I'd be doing another modern one. Don't you just love it when Iroh plays matchmaker?

MI3


	27. Chapter 27: Unexpected

Hey! Sorry for the absence as of late... There isn't really any excuse except that I got lazy XD

song of a free heart: I don't think Iroh would like Mai with Zuko at all... All she does is depress him :P

MagicalBender: Iroh is definitely another one of my favorite characters! He would definitely do something like setting up Katara with Zuko :)

DOZeus: Haha, your review made me laugh! Zutara kicks ass ;)

* * *

Her feet hurt. Like, a lot. The sweltering heat was unrelenting, and she tiredly wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead with the back of her hand. A groan escaped her lips.

"How much farther?" She asked, no longer caring whether she was whining or not. The prince ignored the question, trudging on ahead of her at a quick pace, forcing the girl to lengthen her strides. She glared at his back and once again was reminded of her predicament.

Katara liked to think that she was a patient and understanding person. In fact, she often took pride in it. But something about this prince just rubbed her the wrong way, despite the fact that he was her enemy. The way he treated her like some doormat that he could walk all over made her frustrated beyond belief, and his annoying habit of ordering her around as if he had some kind of authority over her caused a rebellious spirit to well up in her. Just because he was a spoilt prince and was probably used to getting whatever he wanted didn't mean he had any right to ignore her!

She huffed in irritation and marched up to the boy, dismissing the fact that she had to practically run in order to catch up to him. Her petite frame blocked his path, giving him no other option but to stop. Dangerous, golden eyes burned into her, but Katara stood her ground. She crossed her arms.

"I said, how much farther?" She returned his glare. But instead of getting a rise out of the prince, he just brushed past her and kept walking. Her jaw dropped in anger. It was infuriating enough that he had refused to answer her question, but now he just acted like she was invisible?!

Katara's fists clenched, and she whirled around. Fury boiled her blood. Before she could even think twice, she had already lunged forward and shoved the unsuspecting prince. Hard. He lurched forward and stumbled forward a couple of steps. There was a second of silence.

Then, the boy turned to face her, smoke unfurling from his lips. His whole body had tensed, and his eyes were smoldering. For a split second, Katara remembered that she should probably be afraid of him, but that moment passed as a fresh wave anger swept over her.

"Don't you even think for a second that you can get away with treating me so rudely just because you're a prince." She strode forward, sticking a finger into his chest. "You think I wanted to get lost with a spoiled brat like you in the middle of nowhere? Think again. So you better start showing me some respe-"

She was cut off as Zuko suddenly shoved her backwards. She tripped and landed hard on her backside.

She watched his lips smirk in satisfication. "You should really learn your place, _peasant_."

An indignant screech escaped her mouth, and she pushed off the ground, barreling right into him. They both went down in a blur of red and blue. Katara punched and kicked, scratching blindly at the hands roughly grasping at her shoulders and arms. Zuko, caught off guard by her surprising strength, snarled and fought back. They continued to roll across the dusty floor, each yelling at the other and trying to wrestle their way to victory.

"How dare you attack me, water-wench!"

"Think you can still ignore me, _your highness_?!"

"Stay still and-"

"Shove off you-"

"Ow! Stop biting-"

"Let go of my-"

And suddenly, they stopped. Katara had a knee planted firmly in his ribs, one hand braced against his shoulder, and the other pulled back into a fist. A triumphant grin curved her lips. Her hair, having escaped the confines of her braid, was wild, sticking up in funny directions and falling in her face. Glowing blue eyes pinned him in place. Zuko suddenly had a hard time breathing, and not only because of the knee digging into his stomach.

Katara was breathing hard, but she was elated that she had finally pulled a fast one over the arrogant prince. Her arm was tight and wound back, ready at any second to strike. "Always expect the unexpected, Zuko."

A wicked smirk twisted the prince's features. Katara narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What was he planning... Before she could even react, a hand had knocked away the arm pushing against his shoulder, effectively causing her to fall forward. Her gasp was cut short when his other hand buried itself in her hair, yanking her head down until their lips connected. Too shocked to do anything but freeze up from surprise, Katara let out a short yelp which was quickly smothered.

She attempted to pull away, but his hand held her still. Katara tried not to notice the sudden butterflies going crazy in her stomach, or how she had somehow ended up slightly straddling Zuko's torso. It was almost inevitable when her eyes fluttered shut and she instinctively relaxed into the kiss.

Her mind, hazy from the fervent movement of his lips, registered a little too late when the prince flipped their positions so he was on top. In a flash, he had her hands pinned above her head, and a small pearl dagger lightly pressed to her throat. He smirked at her confused expression, leaning so that their faces were inches apart.

"Always expect the unexpected."

* * *

Author's Note: This was one of those slightly cliche 'Katara-gets-stuck-with-Zuko-and-then-they-end-up- having-a-hot-makeout-sesh' oneshots, but oh well. It was fun to write :)

Review, please and thank you!

MI3


	28. Chapter 28: His

I uploaded twice in one day to make up for my prolonged absence! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The twenty six year old Fire Lord stood tall on the docks despite the laboring heat from the sun that shone above him. To anybody else, he would have looked normal, calm and well-put together. But if they cared to take a closer look, they would see how his fingers kept fidgeting with his sleeves, and the slight clenching and unclenching of his jaw.

Today was the day _she_ arrived. He hadn't seen her in a year, and they had hardly been able to send any letters since. He wondered if she'd changed at all. If she was still healthy. Was her tribe doing well? Had she been getting enough rest? Were her eyes still as bright as he remembered?

All in all, Zuko was nervous. Just a little.

Suddenly, he heard a cheer emit from somewhere in the bay. Snapping back to attention, Zuko saw the blue and white ship sailing into the port, and leaning over the deck's railing was a small, indigo-clad figure waving ecstatically to him. He allowed a small smile to curve his lips, and waved back. He watched the ship finally dock, and he waited anxiously as the crew tossed a plank out. Several men began unloading large crates from the ship, and Zuko chewed his cheek in anticipation.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he saw her step out, gracefully gliding down the plank and stepping onto the dock. His heart gave a little squeeze, and he lost his breath for a second. Her traditional watertribe garb, altered slightly to accomadate for the Fire Nation humidity, hugged her curves gently and made her dark complexion even richer. Her hair, half pulled up, revealed a well-defined, kind face that smiled at him. As she walked closer and closer, Zuko grew increasingly more panicked. He had never been very smooth when it came to the opposite gender.

Katara stopped a few feet from him, and an almost awkward silence stretched out before them. Zuko, not knowing what else to do and in need of something to say, folded his arms into the familiar Fire Nation flame, and bowed to his friend. "Welcome back to the Fire Nation, Lady Katara."

Another silence. And suddenly, his arms were full of Katara. She pressed her face against his chest, and hugged him until it was hard for him to breathe. His face heated up and he ignored the whistles and catcalls being sent their way from the water-tribe warriors.

"Since when have we ever been ones for formality?" He heard her say in a teasing tone. Relief swept over him like a wave. After all this time, she was still the same Katara.

His own arms wrapped around her, and he leaned a cheek against the crown of her head. A blissful smile rose to his lips, and he tightened his grip on her.

She was still Katara, his Katara.

* * *

Author's Note: A cute little fluffy ones just for you guys! Usually I kind of hate writing these kind of drabbles just because they seem so..._cliche_. But then again, it wasn't too terrible.

Poor Zuko. Always the ladies man, eh?

MI3


	29. Chapter 29: Wanted

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

song of a free heart: Thank you so much for your comment on my writing! I really try to write in a way that brings attention to the little things, and knowing that my efforts are successful makes my happy :)

MagicalBender: Oh how cliche they were... .

NollasBlack: I'm doing fine, thanks for asking! And I'm sure everyone is a fan of steamy situations ;)

* * *

She gasped for air, willing her feet to move faster. Her lungs burned, and her arms had long since lost feeling. She could feel her pursuers practically breathing down her neck like a pack of hungry dogs.

_Move move move!_

She streaked down the night-darkened alleys, whizzing past countless buildings. Her hand flung out, blindly catapulting what little water she could manage at the gangsters behind her. She didn't know why they were chasing her, but all she knew was that she had to get away. Katara turned fast down a street to her right, and was greeted by more thugs.

_Stop stop stop!_

And then suddenly, she was being yanked upwards so fast, she could've sworn she'd gotten whiplash. A dark figure had grabbed her by the back of her collar and had pulled her up onto the roof of a building. She hadn't even been capable of screaming due to the lack of oxygen in her chest. The confused and enraged shouts from below caused her to try and stand to run away. But alas, she wasn't invincible. Her legs turned to mush the second she tried to stand.

An angry yell from a thug climbing onto the roof caused panic to grip her heart. Then, her mysterious savior- she was sure it was a man -roughly reached for her and began sprinting away, carrying her bridal style. Katara attempted to catch her breath, all the while trying to make out who he was. But all she was greeted with was a devil's mask and the hint of gold beneath. Her arms desperately clung to his shoulders, more out of instinct than anything, and she memorized the broad, yet lean muscle underneath the midnight clothing, his height, the way he walked. Everything that she could observe.

He carried on with incredible stamina until the men that had been chasing her were long gone. She had just begun to breathe again when the Blue Spirit had abruptly dropped her, right in front of the Gaang's Upper Ring house. In the time it took for her to blink, the spirit was gone.

* * *

Zuko froze at the sight of the Watertribe girl. The tea tray on the counter Uncle had told him to pick up lay forgotten, along with the dozens of customers awaiting their orders. His heart hammered in shock.

_I'm good now, I'm good now, Don't panic._

He saw her eyes narrow in not panic, but thought. Her hand visibly tightened on the scroll in her grasp, and that irritating monkey-thing perched on her shoulder squawked once and then flew away. The girl started walking straight towards him, face set in determination.

_Panic, Zuko, Panic!_

But before he could even think about getting into a defensive position, she was in front of him. Yet, she wasn't attacking him. She was just...standing there. Only inches apart, her blue eyes stared at him. She didn't say a word, just stood there searching him as if looking for something. Zuko squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze, wondering what on earth she was trying to do.

Then, her hand, the one not holding onto the scroll, reached into her robe and withdrew something. He felt that something being pressed into his hand, but didn't dare to look away from her.

She stared for a minute more and then a smirk curled her lips. She turned suddenly and sauntered away from him, not bothering to look back. He waited until she was out of the tea shop (and his heart had calmed down) to examine whatever she had given him. It was a parchment, folded over. He unfolded it quickly.

His eyes widened.

It was a wanted poster of the Blue Spirit.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to ignore the fact that this drabble, if it had happened, would've basically screwed the whole series up... Oh well, the price of Zutara I guess :)

Hopefully this one was more or less original, and not as cliche as the past couple...

MI3

Quote of the Day: Life does not have to be perfect to be wonderful. ~Annette Funicello


	30. Chapter 30: Game

Hello, people of the internet.

MagicalBender: In response to your question, I never really specified how Katara knew it was Zuko. I left it up to the reader to decide! One of the many beauties of writing drabbles is not having to include every detail ;)

songofafreeheart: Short and sweet. That's my motto. I hope my description is getting better!

Nollas Black: Isn't it slightly suspicious how Bryke had Zuko and Katara be the only characters with super-hero like alter egos? Obviously they were hinting something... ;)

* * *

"Okay, so what's one hundred and twenty degrees on the unit circle?"

The answer was always the same. Silence.

"You know this. Just take a look at the diagram and tell me, you don't even have to do any thinking." She attempted to coax some kind of response out of him. Attempt being the key word.

"We need the radian equivalent of one hundred and twenty to plug into this equation. All I need is for you to provide the answer."

Nothing. Zippo. Nada.

He continued to stay silent, face turned to the side. Not even the flicker of his gaze in her direction, not a twitch of his mouth, not a single movement that acknowledged her in any way.

Katara gritted her teeth. This was the third tutoring session with him, and she still hadn't gotten a single glance from him, let alone one word. In a split second her calm facade disappeared. Her hands gripped the edges of the desk as she leaned forward.

"Look, buddy. I didn't ask to be here, okay? You think I wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon tutoring some selfish, ungrateful little ass? No. I just need the extra credit to get my GPA up. I don't know why you hate me so much when I don't even know you, but you seriously need a reality check. I have been patient and understanding this whole time, and you haven't even given me a reaction. I'll be damned if I walk away without getting the respect I deserve from you."

Finally he raised his head up to glare at her. The left side of his face crinkled, the glaring red scar standing out bitingly from his pale cheek. Katara rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Oh, please. You think I'm gonna be scared away by some angry facial expressions and a scar? Ha. Nice try, but no. I wasn't born yesterday. I've been around guys like you before. You're all talk and no bite. Get your head outta your ass and wake up, because this world, my world, doesn't revolve around you and your emo, stuck up little attitude. Honestly, I don't care whether you like me or not. All I want is for you to stop brooding and just answer the damn questions. The faster you answer, the faster you and I can get away from each other. If you think I'm just going to sit here and let you walk all over me with your depressed, self-pitying anger, you better think twice."

His jaw locked, and his eyes narrowed to slits. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, glaring back just as hard. Whatever he was playing at, she was done with. If he wanted to start a war, she was game.

Then he moved his arm. Katara tensed suspiciously.

Zuko reached out and pointed, his finger landing on a few numbers that had been scribbled onto the paper.

"Two times pi over three."

Katara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her gaze searched his face. It was as blank as ever, but this time, he was facing her. She hid a smile that curved the corners of her lips and picked up her pencil.

"Alright then." She slid the paper so they could both read it and began rewriting the problem.

"Now, we plug that into the equation in place of x, and..."

* * *

Author's Note: More of a subtle Zutara drabble this time. I purposely wanted to mirror their character's personalities from the show. Zuko and his broodiness, and Katara and her stubborn, hardheadedness. I dunno, but I always felt like Zuko respected Katara a lot more because of her attitude of pride and her strong will. This drabble was mostly just meant to show how he responded to Katara when she had more dignity.

Gracias to everyone who has been reviewing! Each review is really special and encouraging for me, and I want to give specific regards to MagicalBender, songofafreeheart, and Nollas Black who have been faithful reviewers! You guys rock! Keep it up :)

MI3

Quote of the Day: "When men and women are able to respect their differences, then love has a chance to blossom." ~ John Gray


	31. Chapter 31: Regret

I updated pretty fast this time! Be aware, this drabble is canon pairing, but still Zutara.

MagicalBender: Katara is indeed badass, which is basically the reason I love writing her!

NollasBlack: I'm doing good! And you? :)

* * *

Katara knew being a mother wasn't going to be easy. She knew that it would be incredibly challenging and difficult. But she also knew that she would fall instantly in love with that child from the moment it breathed its first breath, that she would feel nothing but a mother's fierce passion for that child.

What she was not expecting was this feeling of regret. Not regret for having the child, never, but for when she had decided to have it, and as guilty as she felt admitting it, who she decided to have it with.

She loved Aang, she really, truly did. He had become her best friend, her companion, her husband. But they were so young, and this was so new. He had wanted a child so bad, and he was so eager to get married, but Katara was beginning to feel less like a woman, and more like a baby-making machine.

She felt terrible to even think something like that. Aang was the last airbender, of course he would want to have children as soon as possible! She didn't blame him for wanting a child, she just regretted agreeing to be that child's mother.

Neither one had been prepared for the life of a parent.

Katara hated herself. She hated how she irrationally blamed Aang for her own feelings. She hated her selfishness and self-pity. She hated her inability to be a good mother. She didn't know how to do this. She was only nineteen for heaven's sake! She was supposed to be having adventures, enjoying her youth, her prime time. Not worrying over a baby, changing diapers, and staying home while her husband had fun. This wasn't fair, and Katara hated herself everyday for feeling so helpless.

No matter how much Aang coddled the baby and spoiled it with attention, he was never the one stuck with the responsibilty of being a mother. He was still the same free spirit that he had been those few years ago. He wasn't ready to be a father, and Katara didn't think he even knew the seriousness of his duty.

So here Katara was, sitting in the empty courtyard of the Fire Palace, clutching a newborn Kya to her chest and listening to the faint echoes of her husband and her friends laughing around the dinner table. Her heart constricted, and she gently hushed the cooing baby in her arms. A pang of regret and jealousy swept through her. She should be in there with them, having fun and being careless. Five years ago, she had not imagined this to be her fate.

Kya reached up for Katara's hair. She fisted it in her chubby hand, and giggling, yanked on it. Katara bit her lip. "Hush, Kya. Stop that. Please stop." Her voice cracked.

And suddenly, it was as if a wall broke down. Katara shut her eyes as the tears fell, faster and faster. She choked on a sob. The baby, very sensitive to her mother's emotions, immediately ceased her giggling. Kya whimpered and let out a high pitched squeal. Katara panicked, trying hard to hold back a hiccup, and shushed the baby. But it was too late, and she began wailing, fat crocodile tears leaking down her infant face.

"No, please, don't cry." Katara whispered uselessly. Everything came crashing down on her at once. Her exhaustion, stress, frustration, regret. She hunched over and joined her daughter in her crying, desperately whispering idle comforts. "Stop, no more crying. Stop."

"Katara? What's wrong?" And then Zuko was there, pulling Kya from her arms and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, why are you crying?"

She blinked through teary eyes, and her tiredness made it impossible for her to feel any humiliation or embarrassment at him finding her in this state. She bit her lip and took a shaky breath until she was sure her voice would not falter. "I'm just tired. And she won't stop crying."

He studied her for a few moments, rocking the baby in his arms until the crying settled down. Finally, his piercing gaze softened, and he took a seat beside her. One arm pulled her in gently until she was leaning against him, crying into his shoulder, and the other was cradling the baby.

Katara cried and cried, letting out all the anger and hurt until she was too exhausted to cry anymore. She was glad Zuko hadn't asked her the real reason she was upset, but she suspected he already knew. She was grateful because he understood her self-loathing. What was the point of making her say out loud the selfish things in her head and add to her growing list of regret? He would never allow her to do anything to potentially damage herself further.

Eventually she gave into her exhaustion, and she fell asleep against the twenty year old Fire Lord. Her friends, her husband, never came out to check on her, but he did. Later, in the morning, when she would wake to find herself back in her room with Kya safe in her crib, Katara would, not for the first time, imagine an alternate life. A life where she was happy and content. Where there was comfort in place of regret. Where instead of a baby named Kya with pale skin, light brown hair, and grey eyes, there would be a baby named Kya with ebony hair, tan skin, and bright gold eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Although it's overall Kataang marriage in this drabble, you can see Katara is not happy with it. I wanted to do more of a realistic approach to the series. I do think that Katara loved Aang, but I think she loved Zuko as well. Katara's love for Aang is more out of obligation and familiarity, while her love for Zuko is stemmed from understanding and passion. Zuko seems to just get her in a way Aang never will. He understood how she hated herself for her thoughts, and he was able to recognize when she just needed someone to be there instead of someone to preach and reprimand, which Aang would undoubtedly resort to.

Hopefully you guys were satisfied with this drabble, especially since it was more on the serious side this time. Plus it was kind of sad. Oh well.

Please review! I hate when author's beg for reviews, but I'm really needing the motivation to keep writing right now. Mostly because of my busy schedule, but your guys' reviews really help!

Love you guys,

MI3

Quote of the Day: "One's real life is often the life that one does not lead." ~ Oscar Wilde


	32. Chapter 32: Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

Sorry for such a long wait! School's been hell :P Only two weeks left! I'm kinda in a rush, so I won't reply to reviews now, but I'll be sure to get them next time!

* * *

"How are babies made?"

Zuko and Sokka choked simultaneously on their tea. The dishwater Katara had been using froze over. Suki stumbled in the midst of her training and fell to the ground.

"Uh, what?"

Toph and Aang both just sat with puzzled expressions of curiosity.

"Well," Aang began, "Toph and I had been talking about families and parents and stuff, and we realized that neither of us know where babies come from."

Toph carried on, oblivious to the discomfort of the older kids. "I mean, they have to come from somewhere. It's not like they just... appear, right?"

Awkward silence ensued, all four teens frozen in surprise.

"Well this has been real fun, but I gotta go clean my-find a-do that-I- Screw this. I'm outta here!" Sokka jumped from here he had been lounging and was out the door before any of them could protest.

"What is that, Sokka? You need me to come with you? Well, if you insist!" Suki shouted overexaggeratingly and hurried after the watertribe boy.

Katara and Zuko gaped. Then their gaze snapped to each other warily.

Suddenly they were both sprinting to the door, shoving and tripping one another in the process to rid themsleves of the horribly awkward situation. But before either could reach the door, a wall of stone had erupted from the ground, blocking off the one and only exit from the Air Temple room. The pair were forced to turn around, glaring uselessly at the little earthbender.

Toph huffed and crossed her thin arms resolutely, Aang just watching on with wide eyes from where he was still sitting.

"Nuh-uh." The girl began. "One of you's gotta spill it, cause nobody else will. Now hurry up, we don't have all day."

Katara and Zuko both flushed, desperately avoiding eye contact.

"When a man and a woman-" She began.

"Love each other very much..." He picked up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and leaned against the stone wall. Suki followed suit, huffing and puffing from her haste.

"Woo. That was close." Suki exhaled loudly.

"You know, I almost feel bad for ditching them." The teenage boy raised an eyebrow. "I wonder when they'll tell them about-"

Two, twin screams echoed through the temple. A loud thunk reverberated across the walls.

Sokka grinned. "I guess, they just did."

* * *

Author's Note: Short and sweet. I always wondered how Toph and Aang would discover the wonders of baby-making since neither had parents to ask... I suppose one of the other Gaang members would suffice. :)

I'm hoping to get another drabble up within the next couple days to make up for my absence!

In the meantime, if you haven't already, go check out my latest Zutara one-shot,** Remember How**! It's slightly lengthy, but worth the read! Thanks!

Keep up the reviews!

MI3


	33. Chapter 33: Black

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

Hey! What do you know, I actually managed to upload when I said I would!

Kmsmitterly: Yeah, it was pretty hard just writing that one :(

Song of a free Heart: Precisely the point I was trying to make while writing that! Not everything that happens is going to be ideal, and Katara found it out the hard way... And in response to your most recent review, I agree! Something about Zuko being stuck in a situation like that just seems horribly more pathetic than Katara XD

NollasBlack: Thank you! And I hope you found that last one funny ;)

Sapphire5000: I'm flattered that my drabbles wasted so much of your time, haha :)

fictitiousburn: No worries! Your reviews are always a privilege! And yes, I agree that Aang just isn't up to Katara's level of maturity or need yet... Sad as it is, I'm not sure he ever would've realized her pain either.

LiveLoveLaugh14: Thank you!

* * *

He was barely breathing. Everything in the abandoned building was dark, quiet. Jet better have been right about the chip being hidden somewhere in here. If not, he was gonna kill the bastard.

Zuko stealthily made his way past empty rooms and rotting walls. His gun was cocked and loaded, pointed straight ahead, the attachable flashlight following his movements. You never knew what was lurking behind the corner, especially with such a rarity at stake.

His eyes raked in the sketchy setting. The halls smelled musty and old. Not much light made it past the broken shutters, and being that it was nighttime, Zuko wasn't expecting much anyways.

Freaking creepy...

He thought to himself. _Jet said it was supposed to be at the end of the right wing of the building, hidden in a briefcase under the floorboards. He just had to pick the most obscure place, didn't he..._

Once he completed this, he would be set for life. Zuko himself wasn't quite sure what was in that chip, but there was a reason he got paid for his skillset rather than his knowledge. All he did know was that it was valuable, and that his current employers would pay a lot for him doing their dirty work.

He'd reached the end of the right wing, and there was only a single room to his left. Warily, Zuko kept his gun trained in front of him, scanned the room, then hurriedly strode in once he was sure it was empty. Examining the ground carefully, he saw that one nail of the decayed floorboards had been bent at an awkward angle. With a solid kick, the now soft wood boards gave way, collapsing to reveal a strikingly shiny, black briefcase.

"Gotcha." Zuko smiled under the black mask hiding the lower half of his face. He could practically see the piles of money now, the new Bugatti, the mans-

"How sweet of you, Zuko, to find that for me."

His eyes widened. _Shit._

He swiveled as fast as lightening, moving his finger to the trigger, but he wasn't fast enough, and a black boot kicked the gun away from his hands. He found himself crashing to the floor from a well placed uppercut, and he was seeing stars. His legs moved on their own accord, swiping out at the feet standing before him.

They deftly jumped and avoided his attack, seemingly as if they were predicting his every move. Probably cause they were. In the next half a second, a sharp kick to the cheek sent him twisting to fall on his stomach, and a slim body was crouched on his back.

Knees pinned his arm to his side, and the other one to the ground. A hand buried itself in his hair and shoved his cheek to the floor. He hissed in anger. Cold metal dug into his upper back.

Zuko caught a glimpse of blue from above, but he already knew full well who was pinning him down.

"Katara." He growled viciously.

Light laughter tinkled from above him, and he felt a warm breath on his ear. The gun at his back pressed harder against his skin.

"It's nice to see you too, Zuko." He didn't need to see her face to hear the cold amusement in her voice.

He bucked once to throw her off, but his efforts ended just as quickly when the butt of her gun met the back of his head. He felt her slide off him and push him onto his back, and just before he succumbed to the blackness swamping his vision, he saw a pretty, tan face, and sad blue eyes staring at him with something like regret.

Once upon a time, she wouldn't have been so violent. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have touched a gun. And once upon a time, she was the girl that he had loved.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm honestly not sure where this one came from... It was... almost bittersweet, but... not. That didn't make any sense. Oh well.

All of you guys have been super supportive, so thanks for that! And for anyone who's been following **_What Could Go Wrong_**, don't fear! I've put it on hold for the moment mostly due to the lack of time I have right now. Once school is out, I'll get right on it! Also, check out my other one-shot, **_Remember How_**!

MI3


	34. Chapter 34: Surprise

SCHOOL'S OUT! Screw you, finals!

NollasBlack: I'm doing well, haha! How are you? I'm glad the awkwardness made you laugh :) And yes, I'm quite a fan of bittersweet plots, as you can see!

LiveLoveLaugh14: Thank you!

Song Of A Free Heart: I'm pretty cruel to Zuko, aren't I? But I agree, it's much more awkward for him than Katara... And in regarding your other review, yup. I love adding little plot twists!

Misplaced Avatar: No more math, I promise! Haha

Everlasting Harmony: I'm glad you like them!

* * *

Dates are overrated. I'm sure of it.

Here I was, a perfectly single senior girl, Prom ten days away and not a single guy has asked me to go with them yet. I've been dropping hint after hint to not one, but _several_ different guys, and none of them have caught on yet! Either that, or none of them want to ask me... But I'm trying to steer clear of that road.

I mean, it's not like I repel guys, right? I'm not horribly hideous, at least I don't think so. I try not to be irritating or too clingy. Sure, I don't have a boyfriend, and it's not like I necessarily _need_ a date to Prom, but still, it'd be nice to not be the loser left alone.

Even Zuko's freaky, terrifying younger sister, Azula, has a date! Freaking Azula! She's like the embodiment of terror stuffed into one five foot six girl! I scuff my tennis shoes against the dusty sidewalk, frustratedly kicking at the concrete. All of my friends have dates! Toph is going with Aang, Ty Lee and Haru, Jin and some junior, Mai and Jet, and obviously Suki's going with Sokka. Well, there's still Zuko, but he has his eye on some girl that he refuses to tell any of us about. Speaking of which, I wonder if he's gotten the guts to ask her yet...

The sound of a car screeching to my left makes its way past the music blasting from my earphones. I don't pay much attention until somebody throws a black sack over my head and multiple hands are grabbing at my waist and wrists. I try to scream, but someone clamps a hand over the bag on my head and forcible muffles my shouts. I can feel my legs and arms flailing, and I try to kick or punch anything within distance, but to know avail as more hands just pin my arms to my sides.

I'm thrown onto a cushioned seat, and I hear the car door slam shut. Panic rips into my heart, making it beat faster and faster. I thrash wildly. I screech the second the hand removed from my mouth. Somebody is hushing me, and all I can think is that they must be stupid to think I'll actually just let myself be kidnapped.

A second later, the person's voice clicks in my head. I immediately pause in my screeching, only to pick up once again. "AANG?! What the hell is going on?!" I stop my kicking and tug my limbs harsly from the hands grabbing at me. "Let me go!" The hands release me.

I tear the black cloth from my eyes and stare incredulously. I recognize the interior of Uncle Iroh's minivan. More than anything though, I recognize the faces of Aang, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. They're all grinning at me, except Ty Lee who's driving, like they've just accomplished some great feat. My confusion instantly turns to anger. "What. The. Hell." They keep smiling like a bunch of idiots. "Care to explain why you guys felt the need to scare the shit out of me?"

Suki laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Katara. Can't tell you. It's a surprise!"

I narrow my eyes. I hate surprises. Suddenly the black cloth is over my head again. I hear Toph pipe up from somewhere to my right. "And because it's a surprise, you gotta stay blind. We just wanted you to know you were safe."

Safe?! They may be my friends, but I still feel, and probably look like I've just been mugged! I comply anyways since I figure it must be a pretty big surprise for them to go through the trouble of kidnapping me. We sit in the car for a good fifteen minutes. I question them the entire car ride, asking where we were going and why I had to be blinded. Nobody answers, but they all laugh. I feel utterly betrayed.

The car comes to a halt, and my nerves jump. Were we at someone's house? Were they going to attack me with water guns or something? Maybe they actually were planning to mug me! Oh hell, this is it. I'm gonna die today. I always knew they had it in for me. This is the end, they're going to-

I'm shoved out of the car and I stumble ungracefully. The sack is removed from my head. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, but when they do, my vision takes in the concrete platform along the side of the river I'm standing on, and the giant, busy city bridge adjacent to me. In between me and the bridge stands my best friend, Zuko.

My eyes widen. He's fully decked out in a black tux, and he has a bouquet of red and white roses in his arm. I literally can't breathe for a minute. Vaguely, I hear Ty Lee squealing from the car somewhere behind me, but my attention is caught again by movement under the bridge itself.

I gape as a speedboat zooms toward the platform. I can see Sokka behind the wheel, and in my shock, I even forget to worry about whether or not it's legal for him to be driving that thing. Standing in the deck is Jet and Haru, both shirtless and grinning like mad. I let out a laugh of disbelief when the words painted on their chests become legible.

Jet has the word, "Prom" scrawled across his tanned chest, and Haru has a question mark.

My gaze shoots to Zuko, who's been watching me with a huge smile this entire time. He steps forward, holding out the bouquet with one hand, and shoving the other into the pocket of his tux. His clean cut appearance and wind-ruffled hair are completely charming.

"I would be honored if you accompanied me to prom." I smile. "So, Katara, whaddya say? Will you have me?"

I laugh and launch myself forward to hug him. He startles a little before returning the hug. I pull back to look him in the eye.

"Now, how can I say no to a man so nicely dressed?" He lets out a chuckle and just brings me in for another hug. I can hear the boat pull up next to us. The others start applauding, and I hear Jet let out a wolf whistle.

I laugh again and step out of our hug. The three boys jump out of the boat, and Zuko down into it. He turns to me with a grin, and extends his hand out to me. My heart flutters, but I roll my eyes at his chivalry. He smirks as I accept his help and then I'm standing in the boat.

We wave at the others as Zuko drives us out into the open water and heads towards the bridge. I let out a shout of excitement as we race across the surface, water spraying my face. I hear Zuko snort at my entertainment, but I know he's got the same big grin as me.

I've got no idea where we're headed, but I figure that's okay. I'm starting to think that surprises might not be so bad.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah... I felt the need to write a fluffier one seeing that I haven't exactly been uploading the happiest of drabbles/one-shots lately...

You guys have probably noticed, but a lot of my drabbles -*ahem* most of them- are more like oneshots than actual drabbles...Guess I'm not quite one for short and sweet... Hope you guys don't mind XD

In other terms, I'm actually really close to getting 100 reviews! I would really appreciate if you guys helped me get there! :)

MI3

Quote of the Day: "The secret to humor is surprise." ~ Aristotle


	35. Chapter 35: Swim

Guest: No, no, don't be sorry! That's totally fine if you didn't agree with that drabble! It's your opinion, and you're completely entitled to it! My interpretation was that if she saw the way her boyfriend was so close to another girl, that her natural instinct would be jealousy. But if it makes you feel any better, I actually love, not hate, Mai's character! Even if I don't like her being with Zuko!

Bewie: I figured it'd be obvious since, hey, who else could it? ;) Glad you liked it anyways though!

NollasBlack: I've been tired, but well, thanks for asking! And, I hope it didn't scare you too much! XD

Song Of A Free Heart: Oh goodness, Mai and Jet... I don't ship them, but I was desperate to find someone for them to hook up with for prom, and they were the last ones left, so... Haha.

* * *

"This has been fun, Prince Zuko, but I'm afraid that reward waiting for me isn't to keep you alive." Captain Zhao's breath smells almost as bad as his creepy sneer looks. I'd spit in his face if I could.

"Have a nice swim." A kick to my chest and I'm falling backwards off the edge of the deck. My heart jumps as air whistles past me, and then I'm submerged into freezing cold water.

I wiggle frantically against the rope binding my legs and arms, trying to gain at least a little movement. Unfortunately, these knots are pretty damn tight. Fuck.

Everything around me is dark. It must have been late in the night. Panic overtakes me as I thrash around, my movements slowed from the thick water encasing me. Stupid Azula for blaming that kitchen fire on me. Stupid Father for punishing me to Uncle Iroh's manor. Stupid person for hiring the stupid pirates to capture me. Stupid Zhao for throwing me into the ocean. Stupid me for being the Prince.

I can't tell if the blackness at the edge of my vision is because of the lack of sunlight as I sink deeper, or if I was just going unconscious. I blinked, trying to get the blurriness to clear a little.

I don't think I've ever screamed that loud before in my life. Underwater or not.

Floating, more like swimming, right in front of me was a creature I never thought actually existed. A mermaid. Or maybe I was just hallucinating in my trauma of being thrown overboard.

It was a girl, and she had dark brown hair and really bright eyes, like they were glowing. Her hair was very long, and it wafted around her bare torso, sparing me the discomfort of seeing her-ahem-naked. Her tail extended far down, obstructed from my sight by the darkness. Her tan skin looked more exotic than even the Earth Kingdom girls I had seen before. She really was quite beautiful, in human standards. I've never seen another mermaid to compare her to.

She tilted her head to the side, studying me as if I was some zoo animal. I probably didn't look any different. Right when she reached forward to, I don't know, touch me or something, was when I started getting light headed. My lungs burned. That scream had wasted half my breath I had been saving.

I stared fuzzily back at the mermaid. If I was going to die, I'd rather look at something beautiful than endless black. I felt tiny hands gripping my shoulders, something slippery flicking against my legs, and the rush of water being propelled at my face as we moved upwards.

I could see the surface, the moon, but it was still too far away. I let out a desperate gasp of air, but only inhaled gallons of sea water. The panic swarmed my every thoughts, and I began to lose consciousness.

I felt us rush even faster up, and just before I blacked out, just before we broke the surface, I caught a glimpse of the girl smiling. It was brilliant.

The next memories I can recall, is of awakening to the sun shining bright on my face, the warm sand underneath me.

I never saw her again.

* * *

Author's Note: Totally random. Obviously this was set in an AU...although it would be pretty cool if all waterbenders were mermaids... That'd be kick-ass. Anyways, so Zuko is still a prince, he gets kidnapped cause of it, and then he sees Katara in mermaid form. Jeezum. What in the world goes on in my head?!

Well, thanks for the reviews guys! I'd appreciate if you helped me get to 100! Only eight away! :D

MI3


End file.
